Becoming Happy
by blacknblu30
Summary: A Secret out in the open will follow Harry as he comes to terms with it. With some help from a new friend, will there be more to the friendship? Both will secretly hope so, but will it actually happen, and how? THIS IS DRARRY SLASH AND WILL CONTAIN ADULT CONCEPTS, ONLY WARNING SO IF NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, PLEASE CONTINUE ELSEWHERE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am trying this out. This popped into my head and I haven't been able to let it go. Being busy with work this last year as made it where I haven't been able to keep stories I'm working on. I still have those, but have taken them down to look through them. I have some of this one built up and as long as I can, will be writing on it. This one is taking priority as I have missed writing and have been focusing on this one. I am trying the MPREG thing, so it will be in here. I also don't know how original this actually is, but haven't read anything myself on how it's done. I hope you like this chapter as it will help me decide to keep the story up. The more you give me on liking it, such as likes and reviews, I will keep at it, even through my hectic schedule. I will not have an update schedule though because of my job, but will try to keep it pretty steady.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOT JKR SO SHE OWNS THEM, I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM.**

* * *

It was over, the one thing he knew was definite in his life. It was over, no more fighting. No more tears, no death. Who was Harry Potter now? Could he get to be normal? Could he dare to do things he always wanted without worry? He stood in the hall as he watched everyone hug their loved ones, mourning the losses they all had. Yes, they all had one. He watched as Remus was hugged by Sirius, who had faked his death with the help of Lucius Malfoy, of all people. Lucius, who had always known about Severus being a spy, had taken precautions to help Harry, when talk of Draco being made into a death eater by force started. As soon as that was known, the Malfoys apparently went to Dumbledore. That old fraud barely helped them. That kind of upset Harry and he didn't know why.

Why make a sixteen year old go through that without telling him his family was going to be alright anyway? Harry didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking and was kind of angry during his "black out" or whatever it was. Dumbledore didn't explain when it was told to him either. Harry smiled a bit when his godfather and his mate found him, standing over Tonks with Andromeda. They had told him just this morning that when it was over they wanted to talk privately with him, about what he didn't know. He turned his head when someone called his name and just barely had time to keep balance as red hair invaded his sight, Ginny. That was something he was going to have to do.

During their horcrux hunt, Harry never thought he'd find himself. Hermione helped, oh did she help. She pretty much called him on it one night after a dream he had involving Draco Malfoy of all people, after escaping the manor. Neither one had told Ron because of the promise he made to Ginny. Now, he had no clue what to do about that. He loved her, just not enough to be with her. She was like a sister, and figuring that out made him hopeful she may have felt the same during their year apart.

"I'm so happy you're not dead." she whispered.

He hugged her back and then pulled back a bit. "Gin, I…"

She shook her head. "Don't. I know what you're going to say. I feel the same Harry. During the last year, well...I was scared you guys weren't coming back. Neville helped with that."

He smiled and nodded, looking at his best friend's sister. "Good. Hermione helped me figure it out, Ginny. It's not you, it's girls in general."

He had whispered that part, hoping she got the meaning. He was trying not to be too loud because they were still in the Great Hall and the press would be even more up his ass if they heard their conversation. He watched her face as her brown eyes widened in realization. He just smiled, a small smile, and looked at her. She smiled back and nodded, not saying anything. She kissed his cheek and the smile that appeared when Neville walked up made telling her loads better. Harry pulled his friend into his arms and hugged him.

"Take care of her, Neville." He whispered in his friend's ear.

"Always." was whispered back before the two men pulled apart.

Harry nodded and then started to make his way to his own family. He wanted to give the Weasley's time to celebrate the fact Fred didn't die, not that it wasn't close. Pomfrey almost couldn't save him. He nods to the red heads, Hermione standing with them as he passes. When he gets to the two men that weren't blood, but may as well be, they both pulled him into their embrace. All three men started crying for the joy of having the others with them. Harry didn't know about Sirius until the battle when the three of them showed up and told Neville to alert the order. He squeezed Sirius and Sirius wrapped both arms around their cub, just happy to be there. Harry could feel himself break, finally able to breathe and let go of the pain, the stress of the last year.

"I love you too, pup. Rest today. Remus and I can wait till tomorrow." Harry heard whispered as a kiss touched the top of his head.

He pulled back and looked at them both. "I'm just so happy you both are here. Even if I can't have my parents, I have you guys."

Something passed in Remus' eyes, confusing him, but he knew they'd tell him tomorrow. He heard a cough and looked to see Minerva. The older woman pulled him into her arms, and he felt the tears on his head.

"So happy you're alive, Harry. I let Kingsley know about Draco."

Harry pulled back and looked at her. "What about his parents? Lucius helped hide Sirius, helped Severus. Narcissa lied to the bastard for me, telling him I was dead. They helped our side as much as their son."

A breath left her as she looked at the young man in front of her. "A son being forced to do his father's will is a lot more innocent apparently, Harry."

All three adults watched as determination found it's way to Harry's face. He moved and started walking away from them, looking for blond hair and the black man wanting to take them. He found the Malfoys, holding each other as the parents were having to tell their son everything would be alright. He watched for a moment, almost not wanting to interrupt them. His mind was made up when he saw two aurors with Kingsley walk over to them. They took Lucius and Narcissa and the look of sorrow marked the youngest Malfoy, that was enough for Harry.

"No."

The group looked at the man who had spoken. Harry didn't look at the Malfoys, just kept his eyes on Kingsley.

The black man looked at Harry, confusion in his eyes. "Harry, what they have…"

"No. Lucius saved Sirius, gave information to the order that even Severus didn't know. I have the memories to prove it. Severus gave them before...before he died. Narcissa saved my life in that forest just minutes ago. Draco saved us at the manor and practically gave me his wand, making it to where I could kill the son of a bitch in their house. They go free. I will fight the ministry if I have to, Kingsley."

The group all watched as Harry pulled tubes out of his pocket and gave it to the new minister.

"From Dumbledore and Severus. Explains everything from the night at the ministry to Dumbledore's death. I'm so mad at the old man right now. However, I now know why Severus told me where to find them. It was to keep this family together, something Dumbledore promised Lucius if he turned spy. I will not let that promise die."

Harry forced the tube into the older man's hand and then turned to Draco, holding out the wand in his hand. Neither said anything, and Harry watched as Draco took the wand. Draco nodded his head in thanks, thanks for everything was shown in his eyes. Harry just nodded and turned to head back to his own family. He did what was needed, he gave the proof that the Malfoys were innocent, now he just hoped Kingsley would take that. When he reached the small group he left to do that, they all smiled. He could see how proud the two marauders were for him, how they cared for him. Remus still had a different look, but Harry didn't really want to think on that. He wanted to get away and collapse. He was ready to go. He knew his godfather and the wolf knew what he wanted when they nodded to Minerva. He watched as Sirius whispered something then the two men met him halfway.

"Let's go home, cub." Remus whispered.

Harry just nodded, happy to be leaving. They were able to sneak out quietly and then as soon as they could, apparated to a cottage. Harry didn't know about it and so Sirius took him side along. He looked up at the dog and furrowed his brow.

"This is a cottage belonging to the Potter's. We figured since the order knew about my house, we would bring you here for privacy and rest."

He smiled and whispered a thanks as they walked in.

They let him know he could pick whichever room he wanted and so he walked down the narrow hallway. For being one of the last pureblood families in England, the cottage was smaller than Harry thought it would be. He shrugged a thought that maybe he wasn't as well off as the Malfoys, but he liked the homey feel he got from the place. He found a room that was a deep emerald color and walked in, right to the bed. He didn't even really look around and it was the first room he came to. Harry collapsed on the bed and let the day flow out of him. He felt his eyes close and deep grey invade him behind his lids as they closed for much needed sleep, not even taking off his shoes.

* * *

Harry shifted as a smell of something delicious invaded his senses. He blinked his eyes open and it took him a second to realize where he was. He sat up and found that someone had pulled his shoes off and pulled the comforter over him. He ran his hand over the green material, feeling the softness of it. He looked around and saw the light maple furniture that completed the green quite nicely. He liked this room. The floor was a darker wood, but he couldn't tell what kind it was, but it flowed to match the hallway. He got up and decided to figure out where the smell was. The sunlight was glistening in the room between ivory curtains that matched the accents of the rooms and Harry smiled. He pulled his glasses back on, finding them on the table next to him, and made his way out of the room. He retraced his steps and found Remus in the kitchen.

"Morning, cub."

"Morning, I didn't know I slept all night." Harry said softly as a plate was sat on the table for him.

Remus smiled, sitting across from him after leaving a warming charm on Sirius' plate.

"We all did. You needed it though. Sleep alright?"

Harry smiled around the bite in his mouth. "Yes. You?"

"I did, but I had someone with me. Not being with him for a year, but knowing he was alive was hard."

Harry nodded. He could understand that. He felt the same after hashing out things with Hermione. He didn't exactly know when he started to feel for the Slytherin he always fought with, but he knew nothing was going to come out of it. He didn't even know if the blond man was gay, so why obsess over it. They both continued to eat in silence and looked up when Sirius made his way into the room, sitting next to Remus. No man talked as they ate the rest of their meal. They did let Harry know they wanted to talk after he took a shower and that the room he picked should have clothes. Old clothes mind you, but clothes. Harry just nodded and then made his way back to the room he slept in.

He opened the closet and saw some denim. He pulled them out and smiled, " _Bellbottoms."_ He chuckled a bit and found an old band shirt with the name of some band he didn't know. He then went to the dresser and found some socks, no shorts or any type of underwear, but he was fine with that. Sometimes he didn't wear it anyway, especially if these fit like they did on the guys from those old shows Petunia watched, he thought as he walked out to find the shower. He found it in the room next to his and sighed. He started the water and did his business before walking under the spray. The water felt so good after being used to cold water of whatever river they found while on the run. He didn't know how long he stayed in the water, but his hair was washed twice, his body three times. He could practically feel the dirt and grime wash away. Harry turned the water off and found a towel in the small cabinet above the toilet. Wrapping it around his waist, he swiped the condensation off the mirror and picked up his wand, wanting to get some of the stubble off his face. He smiled when he started to look like himself, well a cleaner Harry anyway. He finished drying off and pulled the jeans up before pulling the tee over his head.

"I look like a 70s hippie or something." He shook his head and then made his way out to find the men that wanted to speak with him.

He found both men sitting on the couch, their hair also wet from a shower. Harry just didn't care to know how they both got finished so fast. Remus gestured to the chair across from them and he sat down. The three sat in silence, two not knowing how to say what needed to be said. Harry watched as Sirius took Remus' hand and leaned a bit to whisper something. Remus turned his head and closed his eyes, letting the other man release the tension in his muscles. Harry watched, hoping he could find something like that one day. Someone who could just calm him with a touch, a smile, anything. Remus and Sirius looked back at Harry and the younger of the three waited patiently.

"Please just be quiet till I get this out. I thought James would be here to help with it and he's not. I don't really know how to start. Padfoot suggested our third year." Remus spoke softly.

Harry furrowed his brow, third year. What happened in their third year? He looked back at the men and saw them waiting for some sign to keep going. Harry nodded and Remus took in a breath and let it out.

"Second year was when they found out about me, my lycanthrophy. Third year was when my wolf hit puberty, I guess that's the easiest way to say it. I hit that twice, which sucks both times by the way. Anyways, I saw James and Sirius about three days before the train back to school. One night we were in James' room at this cottage, the one you picked actually. Well I bit both of them. Now, before you ask, it wasn't a full moon and we didn't understand it. Lily was already real close to us, even if we tell it differently. She figured me out second year as well, she just didn't know till seventh that the boys went with me every month. We sent her an owl asking her to meet us on the train and then dove into every book we had. That's how I knew I put the mating mark on both of them. What I, we, didn't understand was why I did it to both of them. You see, Sirius had told us that same night that he thought he liked boys and not girls. Something in me snapped, that's the best way to describe it and the bites just happened."

Remus paused and Harry sit back a bit to process it so far. He figured they were waiting to see if he had questions before continuing. He did, but knew they may get answered later. After a few moments, Harry nodded, letting Remus know to continue.

Remus nodded and felt Sirius squeeze his hand. "Lily came. She helped us read through some of the harder books. Hermione reminds me of her, actually. Anyway, Wolves tended to mate with one who could help them procreate. It's part of being in a pack, wanting family. What we didn't understand is why my wolf chose two men. Men can't have children, or so we thought."

Remus paused again and Harry was getting more confused. He sit back up and looked at the men in front of him. "Men can have kids? Is that really where this is going?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Lily found a book about the Potter's in the small library here. Your line has bearers in it. The line makes it so when a Potter hits puberty, two sets of organs are formed. The birth canal just doesn't show up till the act is made and it results in a pregnancy. James confronted his father, who had always told him his mother died in birth and his Uncle John helped raised him. Your grandfather carried James. They explained that James had to keep this a secret because they were very powerful if the bearer was born. We then explained the marks and Charlus was very understanding. John told us that I, as Remus, had chosen Sirius while Moony chose James. It was rare for the wolf and the human to have a different mate, but it did happen. Especially if one was a bearer."

Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going, but was kind of hoping Lily was his mother. And if she wasn't, why wait till now to say anything? The other two could see the questions forming in Harry and Sirius moved. He sat on the table in front of Harry and put his hands on his godson's knee. "Your mother knew. She took care of you like you were her own, but it was James that saved you that night. James' blood. Charlus told us not to let anyone know because people, especially Albus, would want a bearer. They are rare and more powerful than anything. After school, the four of us moved to Godric's Hollow. Peter told us he couldn't because of his mother. James and Lily were using her as, oh what's it called?"

"A beard, Sirius." Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Yes that, she was fine with it. I won't go into details, but we all took care of her and she didn't go without. She was also barren, which meant no wizard would likely marry her anyway. Our society is all about continuing the line no matter the status. When James found out you were coming, Voldemort was at a height you didn't get to witness. It was bad pup, real bad. Lily convinced us to have help because we had to hide you and really didn't know how to do that. Charlus had convinced Albus that James wasn't a bearer, it died with his grandfather. The Potter's had hid that part of themselves due to the power hungry people, your great grandfather was raped, which is how your grandfather came to be."

They paused again and Harry knew they wanted him to be patient, but Harry looked down at his lap and furrowed his brow. James Potter carried him, his father was his father, but one of these men were too. It was a lot to take in. He looked back up and saw his godfather looking at him.

"Why are my eyes green? Everyone always said they were my mo…"

"Mother's we know. That's where Severus comes in. He didn't know which one was the other father, I assume he had a guess, but never asked. He had his healer license and was just as good as Lily in Potions. He delivered you and then he and Lily put a heavy glamour on you so that everyone would think she was your mum." Sirius explained, hoping Harry could process it alright.

"How did you hide dad, though? It was war and everyone's always told me how he fought every time."

"Glamour and wolf protection, Harry."

Harry looked over at Remus. It all clicked, everything they told him. The bearer thing, the two marks, why Moony chose him. Sirius and Remus watch as Harry figured it out and while one was hoping he'd be alright, the other was worried he wouldn't be.

"You. It was you. Why hide it? Why not tell me? You helped me during third year, knew me just as long. All I wanted, and you…"

He could feel the tears and Sirius pulled him to him, Remus not moving. He didn't know if his touch would welcome his cub at the moment. He did move closer though.

"Harry. Severus figured it out that year. My first moon, I made him bring you as close as he could to my room. I could smell that you already made the human change, but since no one knew you were mine, the wolf thing could have happened. I had to tell him. He promised not to tell Albus because of what it could mean to you. Hell, Potter's getting raped to have powerful children wasn't just that one time. We were both so scared Albus would find out. He was just as power greedy as Voldemort and I didn't trust him, none of us did. He just had the fact Voldemort was scared of him at his side." Remus explained.

Harry nodded, pulling back from Sirius. "So am I like dad?"

Both men nodded and Harry looked at Remus. "Is that why I'm gay?"

"You are?"

Harry looked at Sirius. He explained how he came to terms with it, how Hermione helped him. Both men listened as Harry told his tale on that part of his hunt and they smiled. Remus dared to touch his cub and smiled. "No. However, Potter's have a unique thing that helps them find their perfect...mate, I guess, their first year at Hogwarts. James was bisexual, that was one way we were able to pull it off. He really dated Lily, but by that time, we all understood that once a month, Moony needed him too. I was with Sirius except for the two days a month. Moony wouldn't let him touch me. Lily was your godmother, though. We wanted her to be as much a part of your life as Sirius. That was always a given and we wanted her to know she was just as important."

Harry leaned back and they gave him some space. He looked out the window, now that the story was finished, he thought about the whole thing. His mother, wasn't his mother. James Potter carried him. Remus sired him. He knew he wasn't a werewolf though, he didn't change. He did always have the sense of things though. He watched as a shadow passed the window and the color of his eyes showed in his reflection. He looked back at the men, who were trying to give him space and just watched. James Potter had brown eyes, Remus had hazel, more amber when closer to the moon. What did he have? If not green then what?

"Can the glamour come off? What color eyes do I have? Who do I look like?" he asked.

"You have hazel eyes. We can take it off at anytime. Severus told us the counter to it in case he didn't make it and you wanted to. As for who you look like, we're not sure. The glamour was on before any of us saw you but Lily and Severus. With Sirius' eyes just as brown as James' we never had a question asked about it."

Harry nodded. "Can you give me time? To think about all this. What I am, who I am. I never thought passed Voldemort anyway."

Both men nodded and Harry got up, walking out to the garden. Harry thought about how he felt about what he just encountered. What he was told. He was a Lupin and a Potter. If he took the glamour off, everyone would know that James Potter was a bearer, which could be more dangerous for him. Harry was tired of danger. He was also tired of attention and taking the glamour off might make him unrecognizable. So many thoughts, so many emotions. At least he knew why he felt some sort of connection with the wolf that first class in third year, why they got close before finding out he knew James and Lily. He found a bench and sat on it, looking out at the trees that surrounded him. Keeping a secret like this would be hard, well not James and Remus' secret, but his. He wanted to find a mate, wanted a life of happiness, wanted a family. He just had to find that without telling a potential partner why they couldn't sleep together. There was no way he was getting pregnant now. He was almost seventeen for crying out loud. What did he know about babies.

"Hey pup."

Harry turned to see Sirius and smiled, moving to let him sit. Sirius didn't say anything, but handed him the sandwich he brought out for him. Harry ate it silently, trying to figure out all the thoughts in his head. One question popped up and he turned to Sirius.

"How did you take this? I mean I get it starting out, but my dad carried your mate's baby. Sirius, that's a lot."

Sirius nodded and let out a breath. "It was hard, for Lily and me both. We always knew it would happen eventually. But once we watched James, how he grew, it changed. I can't explain it. Lily always wanted kids and life handed her a sucky deal. James was able to carry and shouldn't have the parts too. But...we were all happy you were coming. As we got closer, Peter got further away. Probably how Voldemort got him."

Harry nodded and watched as an owl flew in and dropped a letter before taking off. Sirius watched as he opened the letter and read it. It was from Draco asking to meet so they could thank him personally. It also informed him that his family was invited and the Malfoy's were hoping they could come to dinner tonight. Harry gave the letter to Sirius, silently asking. Sirius read it and then looked at Harry.

"We can go, pup. If you want, it could be a way to at least be friends with him."

"How can I be friends with someone I'm attracted to, Sirius?"

Sirius saw the way Harry looked and felt for his godson. It was going to be hard, which he told Harry. He also let his godson know that he didn't know the Slytherin, and most in their society had to hide their sexuality. With Harry being a bearer, if Draco did lean his way, an heir wouldn't be an issue and maybe they both could be happy. Harry took that in and could see what Sirius was talking about. Hermione had explained how wizarding society worked. He also figured Draco had an arranged marriage.

"Listen, I'll ask Remus if he wants to go, but you go. You deserve to at least look into it."

Sirius made to get up and Harry grabbed his arm. Sirius looked at him as he got up and Harry let him go. "I'll ask Remus, dad, father?"

Sirius smiled. "He'll be fine with whichever you feel comfortable with."

Harry nodded and followed the older man in to find the wolf.

* * *

 **Again, I hope you liked this first part. Please leave notes to let me know if I should continue with it or not. I already have about 5 or 6 chapters written so hopefully soon, yeah! Until I write again, :)B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 2. While I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping, I would like to thank all the people that are following this. I have also decided to keep going because I really need a stress relief right now and writing always helps me! Hope you all like this chapter as the Malfoy's enter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE**

* * *

After Harry sent a message with one of the elves within the cottage, there were only two, letting Draco know they would be there, he went to the local market. The older two stayed behind, but Harry needed clothes as he wasn't going to show up wearing clothing from the 70s, especially to the Malfoys. While in the small wizarding town, he ducked his head and sent an owl to the Weasley's letting them know he was alright. Walking down the street, he found a quaint little clothing store and walked in. A little old woman was standing behind the counter and smiled at him.

"I heard a rumor that the old cottage had people in it last night. What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Need clothes, all types. Muggle and robes, can you help me?"

The old woman smiled and led him through the store.

She had him stand at a three way mirror and then brought him some colors, asking his opinion. She also gave hints to what she thought he should get, but he liked her choices. Having gathered an armload of everything he needed, Harry took his time in the dressing room to the side. All in all, Harry had purchased seven pairs of denims, loads of tee shirts, and about six different robes. The robes, of course, for when he had to be in public, so they were a bit more dressy. She did convince him to buy some everyday robes as well, so he got three of those. The everyday robes were green, to match his eyes, one deep purple that almost looked blue, and a blood red one. The dressier ones were black and a royal blue.

He thanked the woman and after picking up some boxers and socks, paid for everything. She also let him know where he could get a decent pair of trainers and boots so he made that his next stop. He didn't talk to this person, the man gave off uncomfortable vibes. He did however find a pair of dragon hide boots and some muggle converse. He paid for those and then made his way back to the cottage.

"I'm back." He called out as he shut the front door.

"In the living room, Harry."

Harry followed the voice and found Remus standing to greet him. He smiled and sent his things to his room, letting Blimpy, one of the elves put the things away.

"We cleaned out James' old clothing. How did it go?"

Harry sat on the couch, letting Remus sit back in one of the chairs, and let out a huff.

"It was fine. Sorry about this morning, Remus."

Remus just smiled. "It's alright. I understand we gave you a lot to think on."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I want to take off the glamour. You and my dad went to great links to hide me, hide him really. I don't want to jeopardize that. And if I meet a guy, I kind of want to know it's not just because I can give powerful babies. It's going to be hard enough with killing Voldemort."

Remus smiled. "That's quite alright, Harry. While there are still Death Eaters out, I wouldn't want you too anyway. I would be too scared for you. We were all so frightened something would happen to James that we didn't consider how you would take it. Then James and I wanted to wait till you were old enough to understand. When he died, I...well, the ministry wouldn't let me have you. Sirius got locked away, Lily was gone. James and I didn't setup any precautions for if he died and I didn't. I'm sorry for that, cub. So fucking sorry you had to live with that awful woman."

Harry leaned forward and patted his leg. "She knew. I remember hearing her and Vernon talk about how mum had some accident and wasn't able to carry a baby. She just didn't know how it happened and figured the freaks figured out how to do it. I don't remember how old I was when they argued about it. I just know the next day I had my cupboard and was treated like a house elf."

Remus nodded and they talked more about how the bonds worked between the three friends. Learning about his dad in this way was different. Learning about Remus this way was different. Harry was happy that he had a parent, he just didn't know what to call Remus. When he asked the wolf, his answer was the same as Sirius'.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, cub."

Harry got up when it was time to get ready and took another quick shower. When he got to his room, he decided to wear robes to dinner since it was with the Malfoy's. Looking through his new things, Harry decided to pick the purple/blue ones and pulled them out. He took out a pair of black slacks and a white button up for under the robes. After getting dressed, and slipping into his boots, he went to find the other two. He found them in the kitchen, having a small moment. He knocked on the doorframe to let them know they weren't alone. The two looked back at him and Sirius whistled.

"Wow, pup. Planning on impressing someone?"

Harry felt a blush and then saw the smiles on the marauders' faces.

"Sirius leave him alone. Let him figure out what to do. If you didn't have someone mark you, you'd probably still be trying to figure out why you like men."

Harry laughed as Remus hit his godfather behind the head. Sirius huffed and then they went to the floo, using it to get to the Malfoys.

Harry went first and found Narcissa sitting on a lounge, Lucius behind her. He couldn't see Draco, but nodded in greeting. He moved just in time for Sirius and Remus to have their turn through.

"Thank you for inviting us, Narcissa." Remus stated, after cleaning soot off his shirt.

She nodded. "It's our pleasure. After what Harry did, we all thought it best to make amends. Besides, my dear cousin was in the Black summer home all this time. Getting to reconnect with him was a great distraction."

The two men looked at the dog, who just shrugged. "We talked about things. She had questions and I answered. A lot about how I was coping with Remus given how I was raised."

Sirius kept his eye on Harry, and Harry furrowed his brow. He knew there was a meaning in that, but didn't quite know what it meant.

Narcissa watched the exchange between her cousin and his charge and couldn't help but notice the change in Harry Potter. The fight didn't leave, not really. Not that she expected it to. It was his eyes. When she saw that boy yesterday, he looked so worn. Now, he looked a small bit happy. Something was different.

"Mother, Father. Sorry, I'm late."

They all turned to see Draco in the entry way.

"It's alright dear, our guests have arrived. Shall we have tea before dinner? It's not quite finished yet."

All the men around her nodded and took a seat.

She always knew how to read people; the three new men in her sitting room weren't any different. She looked at her husband, the age starting to make his leg worse than it was. She looked at her son, trying her best not to let on what she knew, what a mother always knows. She glances to her cousin, who's looking at her, and smiles a bit. They both knew. Knew the young men in the room had a deeper connection that both hadn't yet realized. All the fights, the competition, it was foreplay. Foreplay during a war niether had control over because the adults gave the control to two greedy, powerful men who used that for their own gain.

She also listened. Listened as Draco, her only son, gave apologies to all three men for his part in the war. For letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, for Dumbledore. She heard Harry Potter let her son know that he was there and knew exactly what happened the night of the Astronomy Tower. Narcissa also listened as Harry Potter, the one person who probably knew her dragon as well as she did, tell her son that it was in the past; that he wanted to get to know the person Draco was now. Narcissa also listened as her son agreed, hearing the hope in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"Cissa, you alright, love?"

"Hum…" She turned to look at her husband and smiled. "Yes, Lucius. I'm alright. Just happy."

She turned back to her cousin and smiled. "Do you think my sister would be willing?"

Sirius nodded. "I have told her of our talks, Narcissa. Told her what you've confided in me and if you're right, you'd be alright with the choice only Draco can make. She wants to meet with you as well."

That statement made every man turn to look at the only woman in the room. Before she had to explain, Kipper came in, letting them know dinner was being served.

The guests followed the Malfoy's into the dining room, but one stopped another. Harry looked at Draco, who was holding his wrist.

"Draco, you ok?" he whispered, not wanting to upset the man in front of him.

Draco walked a bit closer, just enough that Harry could feel the shocks between them. He stared at Harry for a bit and then nodded.

"Can we talk after dinner?"

Harry just nodded and Draco smiled a bit, a small nod. All Harry could think of through dinner was how cute Draco looked with a smile upon his face. No one really talked through dinner, and after it, the adults left the younger ones. Draco led Harry through the house and out into a small garden, where he gestured for Harry to sit down. Harry did and waited for the blonde to say what he needed. He watched as Draco mumbled a bit to himself and touched his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, it's ok." he whispered.

The blonde nodded and looked over at Harry.

"What I said earlier, I meant it. I'm sorry. I want to apologize to Granger and Weasley as well. Growing up as I did, learning things, feeling things, well...it was hard to come to terms with some of it. I took it out on you three, thinking you had it so much easier. Learning that wasn't the case, seeing you at that battle, well...it didn't set with me that if you died. I couldn't apologize to you. Is there anyway, anyway at all, we can start over?"

Harry nodded and a smile came to his face. "Being the 'boy who lived' wasn't a piece of cake. Being whatever they will call me now will be worse, I imagine. Having people that see me as Harry will always be welcome. Draco, you never treated me like I would break and I actually admired that about you. Everyone else, even most slytherins, in school treated me like some fucking, I don't even know what, answer or something. The point is, you didn't. You have nothing to apologize for because there's nothing that needs forgiving. Through this last year, I let it all go, all the hate, the anger. It felt good. I'm sure Hermione and Ron will be alright with you apologizing, but Ron may take longer to forgive."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Alright, thank you, Harry. So Friends?"

Harry watched as a hand came out again, remembering what Sirius told him. It was true, he didn't know Draco and some things wizards and witches kept close to them. He must have taken too long because Draco was starting to move his hand back. Harry took his hand and heard a gasp. Looking up, he saw Draco and smiled.

"Friends."

Draco let out a breath and then the two men walked around. They spent the time asking questions. They avoided questions on the last year, wanting to keep the topics light. They talked about the differences between slytherin and gryffindor and how they both felt about it. Harry did let Draco know that he convinced the hat to put him in the house he was in. Draco demanded the story and then felt bad he played a part in it. The green eyed man let him know it was ok, and Ron had already spooked him about the house because Voldemort was in it. Draco did feel a bit better about that.

"Harry, we're leaving."

Both young men turned to see Remus standing with Narcissa. Harry nodded and looked back at Draco.

"I don't have an owl yet, but am staying at a cottage my family owns in the little wizard community south of Wales. Don't be a stranger."

Draco smiled and nodded, turning to walk back with him. "That goes for you as well, y'know."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Both men shook hands, Harry also shaking them with Lucius while Draco did the same to Sirius and Remus. Narcissa pulled Harry to him and thanked him again, causing Harry to blush before going through to the floo. Upon arriving home, there was a letter on the table with a small white owl. Harry felt his heart pull a bit at seeing the white owl, remembering Hedwig. Remus took the letter and gave the owl a piece of bacon left from earlier. He took the letter, addressed to all of them and read it out loud.

 _"All three of you,_

 _Mum wanted me to let you guys know she wants to see you tomorrow. She has more or less demanded it. Like the owl, Hermione bought him for my parents. It was the only own she had coins for at the moment since we've been on the run, but he's known to be loyal. Anyways, hope today was good for you guys and see you tomorrow._

 _Ron."_

Harry nodded and sat at the table. "Molly's going to ask questions. Ginny is with Neville, she told me. I gave their blessing, but Molly always wanted me married to her."

"You could always marry Charlie. Ow, Moony."

Harry chuckled at his godfather, who was scowling at his mate.

"Hush, you know damn well Harry isn't going to marry a Weasley. Now Harry, how did tonight go? After assuming, and being correct, Sirius let me know."

Harry looked at the mutt, at least he felt bad. Turning back to Remus, he shrugged.

"We decided to try the friend thing. He wants to apologize to Hermione and Ron too. Somehow though, even with Charlie, I don't think Molly will like the fact I won't be family. Especially if Potter's are known for finding the 'love of their life' at age 11."

The others nodded, and Remus sit tea in front of all of them. They drank quietly, taking in their visit and their day. After a while, all three men got up to head to their respective rooms and let sleep claim them.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of some alarm and one of the elves yelling at the crazy man who tried to cook. _"Probably Sirius."_ Harry thought as he got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans since he slept naked. Something he was glad to be able to do again. Living at Hogwarts, he only got to indulge in this sleeping pattern during the summer. Walking into the kitchen, he encountered a cloud of smoke and profanities that let him know it was in fact, Sirius who had tried to burn the house down.

"Padfoot." Harry stated as he waved his wand to stop everything, the smoke clearing out.

After the smoke cleared, Harry laughed. Sirius was covered in soot and coughing.

"Oh..yeah...laugh it up."

Harry got him a glass of water and Sirius downed it.

"Let me and Remus cook, aye."

Sirius just nodded and sat down. Remus came in, looked from one to the other and shook his head.

"Padfoot, what did I tell you about cooking? I swear, you and James could burn the house down. I can remember Lily yelling at you both constantly."

Harry smiled as he set down with some coffee, listening to Remus talk.

This was his family. Yes, he was hurt because they kept something, a very big something, from him. He also understood it. His life wasn't sunshine and rainbows. If he knew what they did, if they had told him, it could have been used against him. Especially since occlumency didn't work. Watching them banter, no worry about war, about death, it was even fun to watch. Harry even joined in for most of the morning. Knowing they had to get up and get to Molly's, all three got up and went to change, after showering of course. Harry put on a pair of jeans and one of his new tees before going to find his family. He found Remus in the kitchen, letting Blimpy know to get some groceries for everyone.

Harry knew eventually the older men would go back to Grimmauld Place, but he wasn't ready for them too. He still had things he wanted to know, things he felt he needed to know. It was a lot and he wasn't sure which to start first. This is why he hadn't really talked about what they told him yet. Remus was still Remus, it didn't matter they shared DNA. He was still just as caring, just as kind, and just as smart as always.

Remus glanced and saw Harry, smiling. "Sirius is almost ready."

Harry nodded. "Alright, and Remus. I'm fine with it, please don't think I'm not because I'm not talking about it."

Remus walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "I know, cub. It's alright. I think you'll have more questions when a relationship happens. You dad left me with a journal. Details of what he went through and what most of the men in your family went through. His line overruled the wolf so none of your children will have it, this we do know. I'm not the first wolf to mate with a Potter."

Harry nodded. "Well, that's good. I would hate to do that to a kid."

Remus smiled. "That was my worry as well. That's why we looked into it."

The moment was interrupted by Sirius asking if they were ready to head to a great afternoon with Molly. Harry and Remus just shook their heads, knowing the man wasn't ever going to get along with the monarch of the Weasley clan.

* * *

 **And, that's 2! Next up...The Weasley's. Be sure to leave a little note at the bottom so I know if you liked it or not. :)B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! I don't usually leave long notes so I'm just gonna say thank you for sticking with the story so far! I'm glad you like it! :)B**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Burrow, they could hear shouting. They were still too far away to actually make out anything, but the voices could be heard. Harry stopped for a moment, not wanting to intrude. Ron didn't put down a specific time for them to be there and he really didn't feel like showing up while they were arguing. It wouldn't help his case, or Ginny's, if Molly wasn't in a good mood.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR THAT BOY'S HEART OUT GINEVRA. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

The trio stopped as they heard Molly yell at her only daughter.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT MY FUTURE, AND HARRY'S. MUM, HE KNOWS. HE EVEN GAVE HIS BLESSING ON IT. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME? NEVILLE'S A GOOD MAN, MUM."

After hearing this, Harry found Neville. That poor man was sitting outside with the twins and didn't look too happy. Harry approached with caution and his friend looked up, attempting to smile. The yelling went on, but Harry and the others were just grateful they learned to tune the monarch out long ago. Harry let out a breath and gave his friend an apologetic look.

"It's alright, Harry. I know you're ok with me and Gin. You told me after the battle. Molly found us this morning, they've been fighting ever since."

Harry nodded and sat down. "It wouldn't matter, Nev. Hermione kicked the straight out of me while hunting horcruxes after a dream I was vocal about, anyway."

Sirius and Remus smiled, leaning against each other. The twins laughed out loud, and Neville even had a smirk on his face. The others nodded and George let out a breath, letting the small group know Molly wasn't going to like the fact Harry wouldn't be family. Fred on the other hand, mentioned Charlie, causing their young friend to blush a bit and his companions to chuckle.

"Sirius said the same thing, but red hair's not my type. Not to mention I don't want to leave England." Harry stated.

The sound of the door bursting open caused the men to jump and see Ginny storm out of the house. She stopped when she saw the new guests with her brothers and Neville. She gave each new man a hug and then grabbed her boyfriend, taking off with him. The others sighed and decided to head in before they got yelled yet for not alerting Molly to their presence. Harry walked in behind his guardians, wanting to prolong his presence due to the argument they overheard. Molly noticed them, giving each man a hug, she let them know lunch was almost ready and the others were somewhere in the house. She didn't mention the argument and the three men didn't say they heard it.

Harry trudged up the stairs, looking for his friends, while the older men found Arthur in the living room. Harry was hoping to talk to Hermione and Ron about his conversation with Malfoy. He wanted them to know the blonde was hoping to make amends with them as well. He knew warning Ron would be beneficial to him, especially if he would actually get something he wanted. He still wasn't quite sure about that, but couldn't help but have a little bit of hope. Some of the tiny signals Draco was giving, Harry couldn't help but hope. Narcissa and Sirius' cryptic talk didn't help that either. He knocked on Ron's door once he came upon it, not wanting to disturb anything he'd rather not see.

"It's open."

Harry opened the door to see his friends huddled around what looked to be a map, of what he wasn't sure. They both looked up and smiled.

"Trying to plan a way to get my parents home." Hermione whispered.

Harry sat next to his friend and turned so he was laying down with them, looking over what they had figured out so far. Hermione let him know he was welcome to come with them, but Harry kindly declined the offer. Spending time away, while appealing, didn't suit him at the moment. When Ron asked why, Harry sat up and leaned against the bed. He told the two about their dinner with the Malfoys and then Hermione let out a smile and looked at her friend.

"So friends, huh?"

Harry blushed and Ron looked between the two. Ever since escaping the manor, the two had some secret. Ron could see it may not be as bad as he's thinking, but couldn't help but be slightly jealous over it.

"Can you two please let me in on it? Ever since we got out of the damned place, something's been up."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded, letting him know it'd be ok. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I won't get back with Ginny, gave her my blessing with Neville, because….well, I'm gay, Ron."

The more he spoke, the quieter he gotten. Ron had to lean in to hear him by the end. They could see his face. He didn't quite hear what their friend had said. Harry had to state the last part again and then they waited. Waited for who knows how long before Ron nodded and leaned back, the quill he was still holding onto fell on the map beside them. They didn't say anything for a few minutes and just let Ron process what that could mean for them, for Harry. They watched as his eyes closed and then open again, revealing nothing.

"Harry, our society...let me finish." Ron stated, before continuing. "Well, it's about procreating. Yes, some don't want children, which makes your sexuality easier to deal with. Some can't have children, so they tend to find those like them. If what Hermione said is true, it's going to be hard. He's been drilled to have kids since birth. Most purebloods have. Also to find the best match, which is probably why mum's gone ballistic on Gin. You're Harry Potter, and even if she loves you, she really does, you're better in society than Neville."

Harry and Hermione nodded, while the bespeckled man opened his mouth to reply.

"I know. Hermione said the same thing. The thing is...I can."

When he saw the puzzled expression, Harry went into what the marauders discussed with him yesterday. They kept quiet while Harry told the tale, the most kept secret of his father and the two men downstairs. With everything they have been through to this point, Harry knew they wouldn't say anything. He also knew, he was going to need help. After he was finished, they sat in silence again. He could tell Hermione was a bit worried, which probably meant she had heard of this before. Ron was ecstatic, which was odd. Harry lifted an eyebrow, silently asking why that was and Ron spoke.

"It means you get to be happy, Harry. You've always wanted a family. Not mine, not anyone else's, one to call your...just yours. If what you said about last night, with Sirius and his mum, maybe you can have some happy."

Harry smiled a bit, quite thankful Ron was taking this better than he thought he would.

"Ron, you don't exactly like him." Hermione commented.

Ron nodded. "He's a git, Hermione. I just want Harry happy more. If he tries, I will."

"That's very big of you, Ronald." the girl commented, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

They both blushed when they remembered Harry, and Harry shrugged it off, letting them know he saw them kiss in the hall yesterday. Their blush had gotten redder, causing all of them to laugh a bit. Harry let them know if they wanted it private, the middle of the Great Hall probably wasn't the best place for it. They heard Molly call for lunch and after promising not to say anything about everything, the trio headed out to eat. When they got outside, Harry noticed Ginny and Neville were at the complete opposite end of the table from her mother. Harry just shook his head and sat next to Remus. Lunch was loud as ever, with so many to feed gathered around the table. Plenty conversations going on at all times, but Harry was happy to be there.

"I told Molly to leave you alone, cub." Remus whispered as he passed Harry some salt.

"Good. I told Ron and Hermione about everything."

Remus nodded and they went back to their other conversations. Everyone ate, talked, laughed, and was just...happy. Happy they all survived. Arthur did let everyone know that Kingsley decided to do a big memorial service next week, wanting to let everyone have enough rest and to grieve over those they lost. He also let it slip that the new minister would probably try to get Harry to say something. Harry told him that there wasn't any way he was speaking, he didn't want to. He didn't defeat the bastard on his own, just finished it.

"Now, Harry. We all know what you did." Molly stated.

"Yes, but your son and Hermione killed as many pieces of him as I did. Neville took out the piece that let me finish him. Voldemort made seven horcruxes, Molly. I didn't do this alone. I was also one and almost died because of it. I'm not speaking, I just want to be left alone."

Harry held no room for argument and the company he was in waited to see what the monarch of the clan would say. She turned to him and smiled.

"But Harry, now you need to find a nice woman, like Ginny. Settle down, make a family."

Harry stopped Ginny from getting up by holding his hand out. He then looked at the woman he held as a second mother and everyone could feel the tension. Harry's guardians knew this could be bad, but it was Harry's fight and they had already warned the red head about it. Harry stood up and looked the woman in the eye.

"I will marry when I want, to whomever I want. It will also not be Ginny. In fact, it won't be a woman at all."

With that, he walked away.

Harry didn't care what she said after that, he said his piece. He didn't want to argue with her, but he wasn't going to be pushed into anything either. He found a place in the garden and plopped down in the grass. He laid back and looked up as he could hear the shouting start. Molly apparently was blaming the two marauders for Harry turning the way he did, which Sirius of course fired back with. He knew it probably could have been said differently, but oh well. There's not anything to do about it now. He closed his eyes as the sun peeked out of the clouds and sighed. Draco's smile came to his mind, causing a smile to open his face.

That man was something else, but he also knew Ron was right. Draco was drilled in having kids, keeping the money in the family, not letting their name die out. Harry was also the last of the Potter's, which led to his dad. Could he only bear one child, or did his father just not have more because he died? Why did his grandfather only have one while others had many? Was he the only line with bearers, or were there more? The last question, well...Hermione could probably answer. The rest, Remus probably could, or Sirius. Remus wasn't a pureblood, he was half. Sirius; however, being a Black, may know more. He'd ask them tomorrow, or when the need arose.

"When I want kids, that's when those need to be asked." Harry mumbled out loud.

"Here you are."

Harry twisted to see Remus coming upon him. "Sorry about leaving."

He sit up as the wolf sit next to him.

"Nonsense. She's livid, so I'd stay away too."

Harry sighed. "Blaming you and Sirius is wrong though. I heard her say that."

Remus nodded. "Yes, your godfather also let it known James would have helped with that. Molly wasn't too happy."

Harry chuckled, "I don't see how she could be. Is it just because I won't, can't, be with Ginny."

Remus studied his son, knowing Harry wanted to be accepted by the woman he held close and pulled him in a side hug.

"I think so. She wants you happy just as much, Harry. Just give her time. How'd Ron and Hermione take it?"

Harry smiled and explained the conversations he had with his friends. Remus was quite proud of Harry for confiding in them where he could. Hermione probably already knew it was possible, she really was like Lily. Bearers are in a lot of books, even in the Hogwarts library. If that girl ever saw the word mentioned, she looked into it. Remus told Harry that, and the younger agreed.

"Hey, you guys ready to leave. I've stomached enough, Moony."

The two chuckled as Sirius came closer to them and stood up. They walked back toward the house to let everyone know they were leaving. Molly didn't speak to Harry, or Sirius, but neither cared. Arthur told the young lad to give her time,she'd come around. Harry let Ron and Hermione know where he was at currently and to visit often. They nodded and told him they'd probably be by in a few days. After that, the three men walked to the point and apparated to their own little cottage where they could get some peace and quiet for the rest of the evening before hitting the bed and sleeping, not knowing what the next day would hold.

* * *

 **And here's the update! Let me know how you liked it! Until next time :)B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, my week is going to be super busy so I wanted to give you guys this early so that I wouldn't forget to in a few days! Next update won't be will next week though, so hope this will carry you through! :)B**

* * *

Two days, that's how long it's been since the lunch with the Weasley's. Harry sighs as the sun hits his face, waking him up. Ron and Hermione were leaving today, and the green eyed wizard was happy for them, really. He was hoping Hermione's parents would understand why their daughter did what she did. Stretching, Harry's back bends and cracks earning a sigh to leave the man before he sits up. After grabbing his glasses, he finds his shorts and pulls them up as he stands up, heading to the kitchen. He finds the room empty and so looks in the fridge to figure out breakfast. Smiling, Harry reaches in and pulls out the eggs and potatoes to get started, letting the meat continue to thaw before it's needed. Deciding on making some omelets, he reaches back in for the other things he wants to add, picking up some ham as well, before shutting it. He sits everything on the counter and then grabs a skillet out of the cabinet. Turning on the stove, Harry sets about making breakfast the muggle way.

"Master Harry, yous be needing help?"

He smiles and looks at the elf that made her presence known. "I'll be fine, what's your name?"

The little elf smiles, and Harry can see a tiny blush as she answers.

"I is being Slinky, Master Harry, sirs. I's new here. Blimpy brought me as my mistress died, Master Harry."

Harry nodded. "Alright, you may stay, Slinky. Where is Blimpy and Jumpy?"

"Theys being at the Manor, sirs. Theys weren't sure what Master Harry woulds wants to go there so they be cleaning it for you."

Harry furrowed his brow. "I have a manor?"

He watches the young elf nod, her ears flopping. "Oh yes, the Potter's have more than one house, Master Harry."

Harry nods and lets her know to just do what she would normally do, he had food well enough.

As soon as she left, Harry started to think about the conversation with the elf. He had more homes than this one. How many? What about other things? Narcissa said Sirius was at one of their summer homes. Did every pureblood have those? Surely not, not if the Burrow was anything to go by. _"A trip to Gringotts, probably."_ he mutters to himself as the omelets finished. He put them on a plate and then turned to place the plates on the table for all of them. Waving his wand, Harry watched as some milk and orange juice made it's way from the fridge to the table.

He then sat to eat, his stomach not letting him wait on the other two men in the house. Hearing a tap on the window, Harry waves his wand to open it, letting the owl in. The animal dropped a letter and the prophet down, waiting on Harry to give him a treat. Harry gave him a piece of the ham and watched as the owl flew back out. He sat the paper down for Remus and then picked up the letter.

 _"Harry,_

 _Hope you are doing alright. Mother and I were hoping you, and your companions, would like to come for tea this week? Just send a note with either your owl, if you have gotten one yet, or with an elf. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Draco Malfoy."_

Harry smiled at the writing. He'd have to write them back to let is new friend know any day would be fine as Remus sat down.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, Moony. We have been invited to the Malfoy's for tea."

Remus looks at the letter and sits it aside. "Why not. How are you, Harry?"

Harry leans back and stretches his arms. He puts them down and looks at his dad.

"I don't really know, Moony. There's things Draco needs to know, but I don't want to tell him till I know where I really stand. Are the Potter's the only bearers? And we got a new elf, Slinky. She says I have a lot of homes. How did I not know this?"

Remus studies Harry and sees stress on his son, something he was hoping Harry wouldn't have. Before he can answer,though, Sirius does.

"The Blacks. Before you ask, probably not Draco. While it's only a trait the oldest son carries, people like the Malfoys and the Blacks thought it degrading. My own parents gave me a potion in my formula that got rid of the bearer gene. If I know Lucius, Draco had the same potion if he inherited the gene. Narcissa's parents only had girls so it wasn't needed. Draco was the oldest Black born in that line, so he should have had it. I'm also positive he doesn't know, I know this because I asked his mother."

Harry nodded. He felt bad for the man he was becoming friends with. Seeing the look in Sirius' eyes, he was sure Sirius wished he was enough for Remus once upon a time. If he didn't take that potion James Potter wouldn't have been needed by the werewolf. He also saw it was something Remus knew as well. He watched as the wolf took his godfather into his arms and held him. Harry sensed it was something they don't talk about, like at all.

"What about the homes?" Harry asked, waiting for the two men to resume their conversation.

Sirius smiled. "I'm not sure how many. Charlus stayed here because he didn't like all the flash the Potter Manor holds. Godric's Hollow was one and that's one of the reason's we hid you there. It already had the magic of the family in it's walls. Also how it still stands. We can go to Gringotts to see if you want."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Also, Narcissa and Draco have invited us to tea."

Nothing more was said as the three men finished their dinner.

Harry tried to clean up, but Remus and Sirius weren't having it. Since he couldn't wash the dishes, he went to gather things to his shower. He sat his towel and a pair of boxers on the tank of the toilet while he brushed his teeth. He did his business as he let the water to the shower heat up before stepping into it. A sigh left the man as the muscles relaxed under the warm water. Harry leans his hand on the wall, under the spray, as his chin met his chest. Standing there, he let the water cascade around him, getting his body ready for the soap. Moving his head from side to side, Harry picked up his bar of soap and preceded to wash his body.

After that, he took his shampoo and lathered in his hand, massaging it to his scalp after. When he was done, he turned the water off and reached for his towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry stepped out and wiped the steam off the mirror so he could trim his face. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before gathering his clothing and turning to head to his room. Once in his room, he pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on.

"Slinky." He called out, remembering Draco's letter.

"Yes, Master Harry." the small elf asked, popping in.

Harry pulled a green tee over his head and smiled at the elf. "Can you please pop to Malfoy Manor to let Draco know that we accept his invitation and when he would like us, please?"

"Sure thing, Master Harry." the young elf stated as she snapped her finger and disappeared.

Harry slipped on some trainers and then went to find his father, fathers, Moony and Padfoot. He found them in the living room, both changed and talking quietly about something.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, making his presence known.

They both turned and smiled.

"Sirius thinks we should tell the Malfoy's about James carrying you. He thinks it'll help Lucius with Draco's contract. Narcissa has told him that she doesn't want Draco unhappy and married to someone he doesn't want to be married to. What do you think?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe in time. I don't want to answer questions I don't have answers to yet."

They nodded and Harry let them know he sent Slinky to the Malfoys for an acceptance to tea.

They older men both nodded and then escorted Harry to Gringotts to see just how much he owned. Once landing on the front steps, Harry let the marauders do the talking for him. He followed the men up to one of the goblins and listened as they explained about how Harry would like to look at the Potter estate now that he was seventeen. The goblin looked down at Harry, who just nodded at the guy, girl, whatever they were. The goblin looked back at his guardians and listened as the goblin let them know to wait so he could get the family goblin assigned to him. Harry looked around and saw Bill, who waved. He waved back and then turned when Remus motioned for them to wait at an empty desk.

"Morning, Mr. Potter. I am Mendlshank. My family has been the Potter's estate holder since the bank was built. How can I help you?"

Harry looked at the other two, both just nodded for him to say what he needed. He turned back to the goblin.

"I would like to know the details of my estate. I know I have the vault I used for school. What else is there?"

Mendlshank shook his head and pulled out a very thick file.

"Mr. Potter. The vault you have had access too was set up for your schooling. It was for anything you needed while at Hogwarts as well as extra for things you wished to have during that time. Your father and mother set it up for you when they went into hiding encase they weren't here. You have another vault, which you now have access too since you are seventeen. This vault was set up for you to use until you married so that you could have any career you wished and still be able to have some money to help. This vault also has some heirlooms in it, including the wedding sets your parents wore.

The last vault is the family vault. In this vault is the rest of the heirlooms generations of Potter's felt needed protection as well as the rest of the family money. You are to gain this vault upon marriage. Your children also have vaults, a total of three. These are for them to use till you can set up their own vaults. Altogether, the vaults hold multi millions in galleons, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat back, trying to wrap his mind around the vaults and value they held. He thought the one vault was plenty, but three just for him, let alone the three already in place for children. He looked at Remus, who raised a brow in question. Harry nodded, silently letting his father know he was alright and for the goblin to continue.

"As for homes, you have the main manor in Surrey. You have a cottage in a small community where the Peverell family started, and a summer home in Athens. You also own a piece of the school due to the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines, so about a third as they had many descendants and only three in account for today through all the founders. Anything else you wish to know, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you Mandlshank. However, I would like to see if one of the vaults has any journals on the history of our line? There are some things I'm curious on."

They watched as the goblin looked through the items and then looked back at the three men.

"There are some journals in the vault you now have access too, Mr. Potter. Would you like us to retrieve them for you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please. All of them that specifically talk about secrets we don't want out and some money please. Just a bag full of galleons will do."

The goblin nodded. "Yes sir. I will have Griphook on it as we are still rebuilding our tunnels."

Harry slouched a bit in his seat, knowing why they were still rebuilding. They didn't have to wait long for the journals or the bag of gold. All three thanked the goblins once more before returning home so that Harry could learn a bit more on just what it was to be a bearer, hoping on good news about family and maybe even a chance with a certain blonde wizard who is apparently under a contract for a wife.

* * *

 **This one is just a filler pretty much as Harry is learning about his family. Draco and the Malfoy's will also play a bigger part than the Weasley's as we go forward. Drarry will be up soon, don't worry. I also want to try to slowly build that up so we will see! Don't forget to leave me a note and Till next week, everyone! :)B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I know I said this weekend, but things happen and work schedules got switched. Anyways, here's the next one!:)B**

* * *

Remus walked into the living room the next morning to see Harry, sleeping on the couch with one of the journals from yesterday across his lap. He sighed, knowing the news they gave him a week ago was weighing heavily on the boy. Well, that and Draco Malfoy. Remus knew when he first saw the boys, when teaching, that more would happen between the two. They were so much like James and Lily, just housed in different dormitories. The wolf carefully walked to his cub and pulled the book off him, marking his page before putting it on the coffee table. He than took the blanket from the floor and covered his son back up. Smiling, the marauder decided to start on breakfast. They had a talk with Slinky yesterday about letting them cook their own meals unless they asked her specifically to.

He, for one, knew it calmed Harry down to do the muggle chore himself. Not that Remus could blame him. They were due at the Malfoy's today for tea around two and Sirius was still in mind to let that family know about James and Remus' connection to Harry being conceived. Not that they didn't know of James, of course, just not the truths behind it. Sirius really thought that letting the Malfoy's know would help his godson, and Narcissa's son. Not that Remus didn't, he just wanted Harry to make the decision on his own. So much had been placed on Harry, chosen for him, and Remus wanted Harry to be able to have this one thing. Walking into the kitchen, he sat to work on breakfast, making a big English breakfast for Harry and his mate.

"Morning, Moony."

He turned his head a bit, smiling as Harry sat at one of the stools at the snack bar.

"Morning, cub. How are you this morning?" he asked, sitting the meat on the tray so it wouldn't burn while he finished.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. The journals aren't helping me any. Not that I'm not surprised. You and Sirius already told me most of what's in them. I guess I was hoping to find some way of coping before I wanted kids would be in there. I want a real relationship, Remus. I want the intimacy and the friendship, and well...everything. I want to be just Harry. Is that too much to ask?"

His son looked at him with his emerald eyes begging him to agree with him. Remus sighed and turned off the stove, knowing Harry needed his attention. He leaned on the counter and folded his arms to help keep him in place.

"It isn't Harry. The journals don't say how not to get pregnant because there isn't a way around it other than you topping. It sucks, but there you have it. The wolf wouldn't let James and so I had to try real hard not to get him pregnant sooner. You were not planned, not while Voldemort was as large as he was at the time, but you were welcomed. You were, are, loved every bit of every day since we knew about you. Severus was working on some things to help with it after learning our biggest secret. We don't know if he managed anything though, he was never able to let us see his notes."

"Cissy has them."

Both men turned to see Sirius leaning against the archway. The shaggy man walked the rest of the way in and sat next to Harry.

"She told me. She also asked if I understood what they may contain, but I never saw them while away as it was too risky. Severus asked her to hide them, even from Lucius, and to never bring them out unless you or Harry asked about them. Considering he never got around to letting you know where they were, you weren't going to ask."

Harry looked at the man sitting next to him and then at the plate Remus sat in front of him. Narcissa Malfoy had the family secret all this time. Severus must have trusted her a lot to know she would keep them safe, but not understand them to the point Voldemort would figure them out.

He looked back at Sirius. "What was in them?"

Sirius swallowed his bite as Remus continued to eat while leaning on the counter.

"She said it was very confusing. He was trying to reverse some potion that purebloods forced on the heir, but she didn't know what. They have your father's name in them, a lot. Something about modifying the contraceptive potions as well. I think he was trying to find a way to help bearers, mostly James and Lily so another baby wouldn't be unannounced while war was going on."

"You, he was helping you."

Sirius looked at his mate, Harry looking at his other dad. Both men were confused, Remus could tell so he decided to elaborate.

"James and I knew how hard it was for you to see us growing, as a family. We knew that you loved both of us, just differently. But we also knew how much you wished to be the one I was having Harry with. Especially when we all found out about the potions and what Walburga did to you. We talked it over with Severus and Lily and they agreed to try to figure out a way to reverse the potion so that James wouldn't have to carry anymore, that you could give me a child so that Moony wouldn't need the other mate. James and I hated what it was doing to you and Lily. Having to be together once a month because my Lycanthropy demanded it. We both loved you and her too much to continue doing it."

He explained to the other two men in the room.

Harry, feeling the need his companions were feeling, grabbed his plate and left the room. He picked up the journal on the way to his room and sat on his bed. Opening the book, the savior continued reading while finishing his plate of food. The journal in question was from Ignotus, and he was the first to find out about the "abnormality" as he called it. Harry figured out through reading some of the others during the last week that this was a birth defect magic brought on so that the lines could continue. He also figured Peverell thought of it as abnormal because Sodomy was illegal at the time. He was also the first homosexual that didn't lean at all to women, from what was gathered from the journal anyway. Most Potter's who kept a journal for the future had wives, even Charlus.

His wife had passed while on vacation and that's how he met John. John was the Healer in charge of his wife, who had a potions accident and ended up in the hospital. From what Harry had gathered, they had gotten drunk and it was the first time Charlus had ever considered a man. He also read that the Peverell's, Potter's, and the other lines with bearers told their heirs, but also told them of the risks of exposure. It was also the Malfoy's who started the potions, invented the very one still used by pureblood families today. The potion practically forced the heir to have a wife because of duty to continue the line. Harry closed the book as he finished it. The journals may not have had the information he wanted, but at least now he knew why this had happened.

He sighed and left the empty plate for Slinky while he grabbed some boxers and went for his shower. He turned the water on and brushed his teeth while waiting on it to warm up. Sighing, he tilted his head forward, letting the water cascade down his body as the muscles loosened from sleeping on the couch. The couch was comfortable, but his neck wasn't used to being bent the way it was when he woke up. Grabbing the cloth, he made quick work of cleaning himself and then washing his hair before getting out. His thoughts were jumbled, both with the journals and what Sirius revealed. He was going to have to ask Narcissa Malfoy for Snape's journals. He was going to have to let her know he needed them.

The biggest thing, though...he was going to have to ask Draco to help with them. If anyone knew how to decipher Snape's words, it was his godson. Severus had taught Draco everything he knew. He got out of the tub and dried off before putting on the shorts and walking back to his room. Grabbing a pair of jeans, he pulled them on and then called for Slinky.

"Yes, Master Harry. You be calling Slinky?"

Harry nodded. "Can you please go to Malfoy Manor and ask Narcissa if we may come by as soon as she allows today? I need to ask her and Draco's assistance with something I don't want Lucius to know of quite yet."

Slinky nodded and snapped her finger, disappearing from the room. Harry sighed and slipped on a shirt, deciding if he was going to do this, he wanted to be comfortable. He walked out of the room and around the house, looking for Remus. He wanted his input more that Sirius'. Mostly because the wolf seemed to know more, and as his father, Harry wanted his encouragement just a bit. Harry found him in the garden, walking through the calla lilies. He smiled when he noticed Harry and walked over. Remus gestured to the bench and Harry nodded, sitting next to him. The wolf was patient, letting Harry gather his words before speaking.

"I asked Slinky to go to Narcissa about speaking with her and Draco today, before tea. I don't want Lucius to know, but I think her and Draco need to. She's guarded this for years and I'm going to need Draco to decipher it."

Harry finished and waited for Remus to comment. The older of the two thought on what Harry explained. It made sense. Draco would probably be the only one to be able to read Severus' notes. He looked at his son, who was hoping he did the right thing, and smiled.

"I agree with Draco. Harry, he will want to know why. Do you think you can tell him?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And not just because of my feelings. Besides, Hermione would be the only other who would probably be able to do this, and I don't want to ask her. I know she'd come back to help me, but she's helped enough. She needs to do what she's doing for herself, and her parents. I couldn't ask her to abandon it."

Remus smiled. "There's James, and a bit of me. Your father was so loyal, so kind, and knew exactly who to trust with what. When Lily brought Severus, he was the only one to see how much he'd help. It took Sirius longer than I to see it, but I always knew there was more to Snape then he wanted us to see."

Harry nodded. "I wish I gave him more credit. I am really just hoping Draco doesn't get angry when he reads the notes on it."

Remus reached his hand out and patted his son's knee. "He won't. In fact, if he is as much Slytherin as I expect, he's going to ask his father and be very upset. But, if what I've gathered in my time seeing you both, he's going to use it to also get out of the contract."

Harry furrowed his brow when nothing more was said, confused about the last comment. He didn't understand why Draco would use it to get out of the contract if he needed the heir in the first place. Before it could be elaborated upon, Slinky popped back.

"Miss Narcissa says Master Harry can come now if yous wish, sirs. Her and Draco will bes in her parlor as to not scares you with memories. The floo is Narcissa Malfoy's study, Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Slinky. You can go do whatever it is you do."

She curtsied and then popped away.

Harry looked back at Remus. "Shall we get Sirius and go to the Malfoy's?"

Remus smiled and nodded, leading the way in and to the fireplace, while calling for Sirius so they could head over to their new friends.

* * *

As they stepped through the floo, they noticed Narcissa and Draco standing up to greet them. Harry for one, noticed his new friend wearing a pair of muggle jeans and had to hide the sounds he wanted to make. The denim definitely worked for the young blonde and Harry hid a bit behind his father to hide just how much he liked them. The older two smiled to themselves as they greeted the Malfoy's. Narcissa gestured for them to take seats, sitting on the loveseat herself. Draco took to a chair while their guests all sat on the slightly larger couch.

"What can we do for you?" Narcissa asked.

The older two looked at Harry, Sirius, of course, not knowing why they had come early. Harry kept his eyes on the matriarch of the family, hoping to avoid Draco a bit longer.

"First, I would like to see Severus' notes he left you. Sirius let us know Remus, or I, could only ask for them. Second, did Draco have to take the same potion Sirius did?"

Narcissa was taken back a bit and looked at her cousin. Harry didn't move his eyes from the woman as he was looking for anything to give way an answer. He knew Draco may be confused by the second part of the explanation, but he was hoping he wouldn't be too angry. The younger two watched the silent conversation between the two Blacks, hoping something verbal would come soon.

"Mother?"

Harry watched as Narcissa looked at her son a moment before calling her own elf to bring the notes from her safe in her dressing room. She then looked back at Harry.

"Yes. When the Healer told Lucius and I about it, Lucius made me give it him. I didn't want him to have it. I saw what it did to Sirius and had suspicions in school about the three of them. When Sirius let me in on just how close the three of them were and how it affected you, I wasn't too shocked, Harry. I am also saddened that my son had that choice taken from him. I always regretted it, but more after I saw with my own eyes how my cousin felt while he was telling me about you and your fathers."

"Fathers?"

Everyone finally looked at Draco, and Harry could see how much confusion was in the face of the young man. He glanced at Remus, who smiled encouragingly, and then back to Draco.

"James Potter carried me." he said simply, not taking his eyes of the blonde in the chair.

They all watched as Draco processed the information. Harry for one, was hoping he wouldn't have say more because he really didn't want Lucius to know some of it. He may have gotten the man out of Azkaban, but Lucius Malfoy was power hungry, Draco was more like his mother thank Merlin. Draco looked at each of the men on his couch and then to his mother. She nodded, answering his silent question. He could feel the anger, the regret, the turmoil, all creeping up within him. The potion forced upon him made sense now. It was the potion the heir took if they had the gene. This gene was a defect, of course, but one that he would have liked. Especially given how much he actually cared for the green eyed man in front of him. What he didn't get was why.

"Why me? I get needing to ask mother for Severus' notes. I just don't get what you needed me for. Since my father made my mother give me the potion, I can't bear children."

Harry sighed. "I need you to decipher them. Hermione's out of the country with Ron, but I would have asked for you to help anyway. Severus taught you everything, and I really need to know what's in his notes and if you think it can be accomplished."

"But why? Harry, I don't really understand wh…"

"Mistress Narcissa, heres be the notes you wanted."

"Thank you."

Narcissa takes the books, there were four, and gives them to Harry. "He has weird codes and words, I don't get. Hopefully it helps. My son, however, will need more information, Harry."

Harry nodded and before he could answer, Lucius came in.

"What a surprise, I thought you wouldn't be here till later. What's with the books?"

Draco watched as Harry's eyes got big and he tucked the books close to him, protecting them. The blonde could see that whatever was going on, Harry didn't want Lucius to know. He also looked at his father to see the man calculating on how to get what he wanted and decided to intervene.

"Was I a bearer?"

Everyone looked at the youngest Malfoy and then back to the oldest, each holding their breath. Lucius and Draco stared at each other, and Harry knew the look in Draco. Draco wasn't going to back down, not till his question was answered. He also saw when Lucius noticed the same thing and sighed.

"Draco, we have guests."

Draco huffed and stood up. "Yes, guests who knew before me that I had a potion forced down my throat. Answer the question."

Lucius looked at his wife, who just stared, daring him to deny it. He looked at the three on the couch, each with the same daring stare. He then looked back at his son.

"Yes, Draco. What does it matter? Astoria is going to be your wife, you will have a heir."

Draco stood to his full height. "No, Her family doesn't want me anymore anyway, not with a mark on me. You will get out of the contract, you will not make another, and I will marry whomever I want." He then turned to Harry. "I will help you. I know there's more, but as we were interrupted, we can discuss it later. Father and I have business to deal with. Come Lucius, we need to deal with this now."

Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa watched as the young heir marched out of the room with his father trailing like a wounded animal after him.

* * *

 **So things are starting to happen! Hope you liked the chapter and be sure to leave a comment to let me know if you did, what you liked, and so on! Till next time! :)B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys! :)B**

* * *

Harry sat and watched Lucius and Draco left the room, the books still held closely to his chest. He saw the hurt look in Draco, and the determination. Maybe they shouldn't have talked about it like they did. He didn't think Draco would take it that way, not when he wanted children. Harry knew what the marriage would represent, the heir that Draco needed still had to be a thing. Society wouldn't let anything other than that happen. Sirius was looked down on for letting the Black name go like he had because he was openly in relations with a werewolf.

It also wasn't what Remus was that was the issue, it was a pureblood name that was going to die out, no son to take it forward. James had gotten lucky in them having Harry, or Potter could have as well. Although, the prophecy wouldn't have included Harry so who's to say really on that. Harry didn't move his eyes from the arch that the two Malfoy's went through, nor did he notice the stare of the other three in the room with him. He was too concerned with Draco. Would it be to much for him to follow, to make sure the blonde was alright? Just as he was going to move, he felt a hand on his knee.

He jumped and looked down, then followed the hand to the arm to the face of the man beside him, Remus. Remus had understanding in his eyes, but also caution. Harry kept his eyes on his father, who was also silently asking if he was alright. Harry nodded and his grip on the books loosened slightly.

"Harry."

He looked over at Narcissa, who was also silently studying him. He blinked a bit and let a sigh leave him.

"I'm fine. Maybe we shouldn't have addressed this today."

He watch as Narcissa's brows furrowed a bit before her face cleared of emotion the way he had seen Draco's before the war. She calmly sat her cup on the saucer and then placed it on the table. Her hands went to her lap and then she looked back at the young man that held a spot for her dragon, and he in return if she had a say.

"He's just shocked. When that man invaded our home, things happened. Things that Draco is still coming to terms with and Lucius and I couldn't help him through it. You asking what you have, and telling what you have, isn't the issue. The issue is that his choice was taken. My son understands why things are done the way they are, why potions are admitted. My husband has learned that Draco needs to have a say in certain things. He had come a long way since the Dark Lord came and went again, but he still has a lot to learn about Draco as an adult. Things he never considered are happening before. He doesn't know how to handle it."

Harry nodded at the explanation, knowing that the mother of the man he fell for wouldn't tell him more than that. Voldemort did a number on a lot of people, Draco and Lucius aren't exceptions. With the man being in the house and Dumbledore not dying by Draco's wand would be punished, that Harry knew. He also knew she was right, Draco had to tell him in his own time. That's if he even wanted to.

"I understand, Mrs...Narcissa. I just feel like putting something, even this small, between the process of healing isn't the right thing to do. I just found out so much about my family in a short amount of time and I really feel like I need answers right now. I didn't take Draco's reaction into consideration. I should apologize to him."

"No need, Harry."

They all turned to see Draco entering the room once more. Harry was about to comment, but Draco held his hand up.

"There are things I'm still learning are fine. It affects my father, which is why he was hoping to keep the contract with the Greengrasses. He's talking to Astoria's father right now, so we have a few minutes to talk freely."

Harry looked at Remus, who nodded to let him know he could say what he wanted. He then looked at Sirius, who did the same. Sirius, however, also let him know if he didn't want to, that was fine as well. Harry looked back at the two Malfoy's; Severus silently showed him he could trust and took a deep breath, letting it out.

"I didn't take the potion, Draco. Dumbledore didn't know about my dad. Sirius and Remus are the only ones alive that did know. Pettigrew didn't know, so that meant Voldemort didn't know. My grandfather was scared Dumbledore would use my dad for power in the first war that was just beginning, I read that in his journal. Remus had two mates because Sirius had the potion, my father didn't. I need the books because I'm scared if I let myself have what I want I can't prevent it till I don't want to prevent it from happening. There's also notes to reverse the potion, so I'm told."

Everyone then watched as Draco learned of what Harry Potter really needed his help with. There was no way for Draco to think the dark haired man would be straight if he wanted to know if he could prevent unwanted pregnancy. Why would that be an issue if he wanted a woman? They saw when he figured out Harry Potter wasn't only a bearer, but gay as well. Harry watched as the blonde's eyes found his, they were wider than normal. The savior kept his green eyes on the grey ones and they held a silent conversation. Neither really knew what to say, but Harry was hoping Draco would be alright with what had been said. He felt Remus and Sirius shift, each touching him in a way to let him know they were there.

"So, what's the books?"

Everyone jumped as Lucius broke the silent exchange the adults were watching the younger ones engage in.

"Don't worry about it, Lucius." Narcissa stated.

Harry could sense an argument as the patriarch of the Malfoy family stood a bit taller.

"That is what you have always said, Narcissa. Everything pertaining to that man; it was don't worry Lucius, there's nothing to worry about Lucius, and so on. For Harry bleeding Potter and the mutts to come to my home, without me knowing, to have a meeting with my wife and my son; that's not for worry either?"

They all watched as Narcissa stood up, her gaze sharp, making the men she wasn't staring at flinch away from her. She; however, kept her eyes on her husband.

"One, Severus was gay. That's why you didn't need to worry, that's why he didn't have an heir, that's why I insisted he make Draco his hair, and we, his godfather. There wasn't going to be another choice. Second, not everything is about you, Lucius Malfoy. This is about our son, Harry Potter, and the notes that actually needed to be given back to him. If you so much as touch, or influence, a hair on Draco's head in anyway, you will be in your own wing. I mean it. I love you, always have. I have followed you blindly and it almost cost us everything, including our son. I will not stand for it anymore. Either you learn to deal with the changes in Draco, or not. But I will not listen to your nonsense anymore."

She had spoken her peace calmly, but with so much authority that it made every man in the room cower with shame and ask for forgiveness. She then turned to the three on her couch and let out a small smile.

"Please, continue to stay if you wish to do so. For both lunch and tea as we have enough. For now, I must tend to the garden and leave my husband to wallow in his own self pity."

They all watch as the lady of the house walked out with grace, her robe flowing out like a river behind her.

No one knew what to say. Harry was shocked as he never thought Narcissa Malfoy would be the one to put Lucius in his place, but she did. She also did it quite well. He could see the awe in Draco across from him, thinking maybe he never saw his mother act that way either. He then glanced at Lucius, who was trying hard to stay standing, but the pride was gone. He didn't even have his usual mask up. Harry turned back to Draco as he stood. The blonde looked at his father and sighed.

"Mother's right, father. You need to come to terms with what he have discussed. I will apologize if no heir comes to this, but I will get to marry as I see fit. I deserve happiness, father, don't I?"

Lucius looked at his son, the other's not really knowing what to do. He walked slowly to Draco and sighed. "Alright. You and your mother are correct, Draco. If you don't want a wife, I will come to terms with that."

The three on the couch then watched as the man turned and left.

"I apologize."

All three jumped at being addressed. They looked at Draco, who looked a bit lost. He looked at each of them in turn and then back to Harry.

"I should have told you before, and I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry moved the books, giving them to Remus, who sat them on his lap. He then got up and walked a bit to Draco.

"We are still getting to know each other, Draco. If I didn't need help with notes I didn't know about till this morning, you wouldn't know yet either. Friends is a good way to start, but I don't think I'd be opposed to anything else either."

He whispered the last part, but the blonde heard him and nodded.

"Friends first. Now, when did you want to start on Uncle Sev's notes?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little filler. The next one has more of Drarry in it as they move forward in this. Please continue to let me know how you like it! :)B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next one. I will have a message at the bottom. Hope you like it! :)B**

* * *

It had been a week since the conversation between the Malfoys and the Lupin-Black-Potter family. One week that felt like a lifetime. Severus' notes were taking a lot out of Draco, and Harry as well. They couldn't figure out what he had written. Draco had expressed apologies more than once and Harry always waved it off like nothing. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, so to speak, and told Draco as much. This morning, Harry woke to someone arguing with Remus in the kitchen. Harry couldn't make out who it was, or what was said. He just knew it wasn't Sirius, as the other voice was female. He got up and pulled his pajamas up before heading out to see what was going on in the living room.

"Remus, Harry needs stability and a mother's help. He needs to see what needs to be done, for this line and for him."

"He can figure that out for himself, Molly. He's an adult, he's done more than you or I could in a million lifetimes."

"But, Rem…"

"He's right." Harry interrupted.

The two adults looked at the person who was now in the room with them. Remus had his arms folded across his chest while Molly's hands rested on her hips. Harry could see the determination in her face and ran a hand down his. He stepped closer to the two adults in the room and sighed.

"I'm gay, Molly. You're going to have to accept that."

"No, you're really not, Harry. You love Ginny, you wouldn't have dated her if you didn't feel anything."

Harry nodded, trying to come to terms with what to say. He took in a breath and let it out.

"Yes, I dated your daughter. Yes, I love her, but I'm not in love with her. My dad liked gingers, I like blondes. My dad liked birds, I like blokes. I'm not my father, I never have been. If you can't be alright with that, I think you should leave till you can be."

He watched as Molly's face showed surprise at his words, but he couldn't help it. He nodded to Remus and then turned to head to his room to gather things for his shower. He sighed as he leaned against the now closed bathroom door, hoping the ginger was gone when he was finished. Leaning away from the door, he dropped his pants and brushed his teeth before starting the water. After using the toilet, Harry stepped into the tub, a sigh leaving his mouth as the water woke him a bit more. Draco was coming over today to look at notes again, but this time he was bringing something with him. Harry didn't know what as the owl yesterday didn't say. He was hoping it was a breakthrough.

All they figured out so far was that Severus was researching through the Potter DNA to see if the principles of the contraceptive could change for a male as well. They were looking into that first as those journals had more information in them. Grabbing the shampoo, he lathered his hands and scrubbed the cleanser into his scalp, using it to thoroughly wash his dark hair. After he leaned his head forward and watched the soap go down the drain till the water turned clear. He washed his body and then turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door and made his way to his room, having left his jeans in the closet. Harry shut the door and then dropped the towel, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them on. Pulling on a white tee for the day, Harry made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast before Draco was expected at 10.

"Did she leave?" He asked, sitting next to his godfather.

"Yes, Thank Merlin. I really hate her sometimes, pup."

Harry nodded as he filled his place, starting on the eggs and pancakes Remus made.

"What time's Draco getting here?" Sirius asked when they were finished.

"About 10. Said something about a breakthrough, not sure what that means though."

Sirius nodded. "Hopefully something good. You do talk about things not pertaining to the notes, right?"

Harry blushed a bit and nodded. "We're getting to know each other, yes. Nothing else though. I know what you want to happen, Sirius. I don't want to rush him, or me for that matter."

Sirius turned so his full attention was on Harry. "I get that, Harry. At some point, you're going to have to tell him what you feel though. You won't move forward, or have a chance, if you don't. Don't wait too long, Harry."

Harry watched as the dog than got up and put his dish in the sink. He watched as he pulled Remus to him as the wolf entered the kitchen and gave him a kiss before walking by. Harry smiled as the soft blush his father had on his cheeks and realized Sirius was right. He needed to talk to Draco, and soon. With Draco's new found confidence to do what he wants, Harry knew he'd probably find someone soon if he didn't. The blonde knew how good looking he was and Harry didn't want to lose a chance to be happy. He watched his friends almost lose that chance while on the run the last year. He saw what Ron's separation did to Hermione when she tried to hide it. Harry didn't want that.

"You alright, cub?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, just thinking, Moony. I should get the things together. Can we use the library today or do you need it still?"

Remus shook his head. "It's all yours, I have to meet Minerva this morning about books for September. I'm just glad the castle didn't take too long to rebuild. You still not going back?"

"No. I don't want to and I don't think I wanna be an Auror anymore. I don't know what I want and I don't think going to school will change it. I'm sure Hermione will though."

Moony chuckled a bit. "I agree and she'll drag Ron with her."

Both me laughed a bit at that as Harry got up to get things ready for Draco.

He had just finished when he heard a knock on the doorway. He turned to see the blonde Slytherin leaning against the frame with his arms folded and his feet crossed. He looked delicious in a pair of holy jeans and a dark purple shirt. His hair was hanging loose of the gel he usually wore and Harry had to admit, he looked better this way.

"Just in time. My Moony said we could research here today."

It was the first time he referred to Remus that way, but if Draco noticed, he didn't comment. Draco just nodded and walked in, sitting in the floor and opening a book he brought with him.

"Mother had this one in her safe. I guess the house elf forgot this one. Severus left a way for me to read his notes. I know it was for me; he taught me this code when he started teaching me potions."

Harry leaned a bit to see what Draco had brought and smiled a bit. It was the decipher they needed. It showed the way to read the five different codes the potions master put into each journal at different times, mixing it up so the wrong person couldn't read it. It was masterful really, but at least he left it for Draco.

"That man was insufferable, but brilliant." Harry muttered as he looked at Draco.

Draco nodded. "Yes, but he had to leave these with Mother and didn't want Lucius to figure it out. He would have been just as big a threat as Voldemort and Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know. That's why I don't want him to know about me. How are you doing, really? Hermione explained how wizarding society usually works, and you are pretty much doing the complete opposite."

Draco sighed a bit and turned his body more to Harry.

"I hope it's worth it. Not that I didn't try with a girl, I did. It didn't work, and I just gave up. Then I found out about the contract. To be fair, Astoria didn't want to anymore than I did. I just don't know if it's worth it. I love my family and what the name Malfoy stands for, or what it did before the Dark Lord. I want to make a name, a good name, for it again."

Harry moved his hand and touched Draco on the knee, causing the man to look down at it. Harry waited for Draco to look back at him and then smiled a bit.

"You still can. Draco, it's going to be hard, but I meant what I said a week ago. I can't be just friends, not when I feel the way I do."

He watched as Draco's eyes teared up a bit and he leaned forward. Draco touched Harry's cheek and smiled.

"I know. I can't just be friends either, Harry. What will everyone say, though?"

Harry took the hand on his cheek in his hand and held it. "I don't give a fuck. Hell, Molly Weasley is already hating the fact I want a bloke. May as well hit it as hard as I can and put that nail right through the wall."

Both boys leaned forward and their lips met with a smile on their face. It was just a small kiss, but it held so much promise as they pulled back. Harry couldn't help the smile and was happy when Draco's grew as well.

"We should look at the notes."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Maybe with some space or I'm going to kiss you again."

Harry let out a breath. "I may just let you."

Draco pulled the savior to him, touching their lips together one more time before they separated to look through the journal in front of them. They sat the new book between them where they both could see it and Draco explained how to use it.

"Maybe I can write while you decipher, Draco. I really don't understand the logic behind it."

Draco nodded. "Sounds fair. You ready."

Harry smiled and nodded.

The boys then laid down on their stomach to get comfortable so that they could do the parts they assigned to each other. They spent the rest of the morning looking through notes after notes and referring to the book with the breaks in it, learning a vast amount. They learned that James had leant some of his DNA to Severus to see if he could use it to make the contraceptive as well as the reversal potion. Severus had more on the contraceptive potion, though, and it was looking promising. The potions instructor had gotten everything researched for letting a male use it besides actually testing it. James was going to, but had died before he could. Severus, apparently didn't know anyone else who could bear children so the research and development was halted.

"Damn. So the only way to see if it works it for me to use it and hope for the best?" Harry asked when they sit up to take a break.

Draco nodded, sitting his journal beside him. "Seems like it. Sorry there isn't much more. Just the ingredients for it and then the times and stirs and things like that. I guess you should wait till sex is an issue for it. Also, the partner you decide on will need to know it may happen the first time you bottom."

Harry saw a small blush on Draco and knew he most likely had a blush as well as he looked into the grey eyes. "He already knows, Draco."

Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss the other man. "And he'll be alright with it, promise."

"Good, because I don't really know much on the subject itself, but I think I'd like both the top and bottom."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I know as much as you as I didn't want information to get my father. Ok, a tad more than you, but not by choice. I also don't wish to discuss it yet, if you're alright with that. But I'd be willing to experiment with you when you're ready."

Harry cupped Draco's face to his and whispered. "When you're ready to let me know, then tell me. Let's go get a late lunch in town, my treat."

"Are you asking me out, Scarhead?"

Harry chuckled. "I do believe I am Ferrett. What do you say?"

Draco got up and then helped Harry up as well. "I say, of course, but I don't share you. You're mine and I'm very possessive of my things."

Harry pulls Draco back to him and sighs. "That works both ways. And I get to call you my boyfriend."

"I am, Harry. I am."

Both boys kissed again and then Draco let Harry lead him out for lunch and then who knows where the afternoon would take them. All both knew was they didn't care as long as they were together.

* * *

 **And a kiss, as well as a date! Things are progressing for our boys. I have about three different ways to starts the next chapter so I am proposing some help please. 1: Ron and Hermione are back and find them asleep on the couch. 2: Ginny and Neville come over to visit and Harry tells them about Draco. 3: Sirius and Remus walk in on them after waking up.**

 **Please let me know which you would like first as all will be apart of either this next chapter or head up another. Put in order how you would like the ideas in your review! This will help me know which way to progress as all three work for the story and will happen, I'm just not positive which I want to put in first.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't replied, work as killed me and I sleep when home pretty much. Makes me happy this one was written! Please continue to leave notes so I know if you like it or not; a thanks to the likes and favors as well! :)B**


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone,

I am having pc problems and hoping to resolve soon. hope to have update soon.

:)B


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! As promised, I was able to get up a chapter! I had to do this at the library as my keyboard isn't working right and it takes too long. I have decided to separate the meeting/telling of the boys. This is because of the part where they tell Gin and are at the Burrow. Draco will not be with them, but that's because of things that will come up that Remus hasn't told Harry yet. Anyways, so the next chapter may be just as short as this one. I only get an hour on the computer here, so another reason for this being short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Remus stood in the doorway and watched the two young men sleeping in the floor. It had been about three days since they had a break in the notes from the late Potions Master and the wolf knew his son was getting a bit overwhelmed with everything Severus had researched. He had heard them talking, just last night about the effects of the contraceptive and the only way to really see if it would work. He also knew they only spoke of it twice because of the blossoming relationship. He had yet to tell Sirius that his cousin and godson were starting to push the boundary of friendship into something better, something each of them needed. While Sirius was happy for Harry, he was also worried. Worried that Draco would use him due to Lucius' teachings when growing into the man that was currently laying next to their cub.

"Moony?"

Remus turned his head, watching his mate pad his way down the hall, almost silent in the waking hours of the morning.

"Morning, babe." he whispered.

He then turned back to the men and watched as the blond was the first to show signs of life. He felt the dog stop next to him and sigh.

"So they moved the relationship it seems."

Remus smiled. "Not as fast as your thinking. I was up at two for some water and they were still discussing things in the books. Could you floo Narcissa so she knows he's here...again."

Sirius just nods and makes his way to the fireplace, mumbling about the situation. Remus knew he could blow up before this was done and over with. Draco had some things to prove to Harry's family, and Remus was sure he'd be able to. While Sirius was supportive, he was more overprotective than remus had ever dared to be. He left the boys to it and followed his mate, turning for the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Draco watched the wolf leave and wondered, not for the first time, how they would really feel about him being with their cub. He hadn't voiced the concerns with Harry, though. He didn't want Harry to think he didn't want to face anything with him. It was the complete opposite really. While being able to be with the man he had wrapped in his arms and still uphold duty, that's not what this was for the slytherin. Harry was always something Draco had, he was a constant. Someone who didn't treat him different because of his father, didn't care much for that really. In fact, the most intriguing was that Harry didn't give a rat's ass about Lucius Malfoy.

That's what really did Draco in. He also knew it was the same for Harry. Neither man wanted to be measured by the accomplishments and duties they didn't have a choice in. They both wanted someone who looked past those things. Draco knew he looked past the scar, past the fame, especially after getting Harry to open up. Harry's life before Hogwarts was awful, abusive, and it hurt the blond to even think it.

"I can't breath, Draco."

"Sorry." the blond whispered, lightening the tightness of his arms for Harry to move.

The dark haired man turned and opened his green eyes to see the grey a bit softer than normal this morning.

"What's got you in a twist?" he whispered, voice still thick with sleep.

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's nose. "Thoughts. Your Moony caught us, Sirius as well."

Harry turned his head and looked at the door, now empty, and then back at the man he was still wrapped in.

"That ok?"

Draco let a small smile split his face and nodded. "Yes, but I think your godfather isn't as happy as the wolf. He seems like it's bothering him."

Harry moved his hand and wrapped his fingers between Draco's.

"He'll get there. I overheard them the other day after you left. He's worried about how you grew up. I'm not though. I know we'll fight and argue, but that'll make the sex better anyway."

Draco chuckled and leaned down to touch his lips to Harry's. Harry kissed the blond man back, letting him dominate the kiss. Draco rolled them till he was laying half his body on the man under him. Harry moved his arms so his fingers could tangle in the blond hair of his boyfriend, a small moan leaving his mouth as Draco moved in, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Harry couldn't believe how it took this long to get to this point. It seemed both were fighting this for so long because of duty, and the stress of that leaving let them be who they were meant to. Both boys moved till the slightly older one was being cradled in the younger's hips, Harry's legs spread just enough for it to be comfortable. Just as both boys were getting into it, someone cleared their throat, making Draco jump and cover Harry.

"Breakfast. Narcissa wants you home after you eat."

They watched as Sirius left and then turned to each other.

"He doesn't like me." Draco whispered.

Harry could see the concern and worry about the dog and cupped Draco's face in his hands.

"He doesn't know you. Your father would use someone like me for power, promotion, and influence. You just want me. Give him time. He's making up for my upbringing I think."

Draco nodded and let Harry kiss him once more before getting up, helping Harry up as well. Both boys walked into the kitchen, holding hands, and took a seat at the table. No one talked as they ate the breakfast Remus cooked since Harry was occupied. Harry could feel the tension between the two older men in the room and hoped he was right about Sirius. He knew his father was alright with Draco, and he thought the same of his godfather. He just hoped he could count on these two when the wizarding world found out about his choice of partner. He knew Molly would freak, but he also knew a talk with Ginny was needed first. He had already told Draco as much and the blonde agreed. Having Ginny and Neville on their side would help because everyone thought their Savior would marry the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, Ginny sent an owl about lunch at the Burrow. George, her, and the rest miss you. She promised to help with Molly." Remus stated after everyone was finished eating.

Harry sighed and felt Draco's hand slide into his, silently telling him he had support. Harry had told him about Molly and her advances. It wasn't going well, but he did miss his friends.

"First, do you and Sirius support this? Truth would be appreciated. If I go there, I'm going to need your help. I thought you were both fine when you explained things to me, hell...even after. But Sirius, you're acting like you don't want me to be with Draco. This is going to get out, I don't want a rift between us three when it does." Harry explained.

Remus looked at his husband, who was trying to gather his words. Sirius had never been one to talk about feelings, and Remus knew him better than he did most times. It was the wolf in him. Moony knew his mate inside and out; it was the same with James. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and looked at the two. He could see the need for him to be alright with this in both sets of eyes and sighed.

"I know how Draco was raised. I was the same. I also know he isn't as Slytherin as he'd like to tell everyone he is. Oh, he gets what he wants, don't you deny it either. However, Moony's right and Potter's also end up with the first person they see for Hogwarts. You saw him first, Harry, and I am alright with that. I do see some Lucius in him, but Draco...you have a lot of your mom and Andy in you as well. I will support where needed, I just don't want to walk in on things."

Harry nodded, and Draco answered. "I understand. Lucius raised me to believe in the same things he was taught. But when I figured out I was one of the things he was against, it was hard for me. I was ready to do the family duty, marry a witch. After the war, I didn't want to. Mother knew I didn't. That was why she was trying to help me break the contract before I was able to. I won't hurt him, I'm not capable of it."

Sirius nodded. "Then I'm fine with it."

Remus nodded in agreement and the two left to get ready for their day at the Burrow.

Draco got up and led Harry into the main room where the floo was hooked up.

"I have to spend time with Mother, she's getting annoying almost." he whispered, pulling Harry into his arms.

"It's alright. We're at an impasse with the notes anyway. How about we spend time with our families and meet in two days to relook. Maybe it'll clear our heads." Harry commented looking up at the man holding him.

Draco nodded. "It could help. I may need Hermione. Don't tell her I said that though. I'm just getting stuck and she'll understand it better than you, babe."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I agree. They still have a few days left. At least you know Sirius doesn't hate you."

Draco nodded. "There is that. I'll owl you."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Have fun with your mum."

Draco gave the boy one last kiss and then Harry watched as he went into the green flames, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the shortness. Also, if any mistakes are here I'm sorry, I hate being rushed, but here you go. Please leave comments in the bottom box and see you next time! Hopefully I can get the other up soon! :)B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Guess who's computer is fixed! I'm so excited that I can write again! I'm already working on the next chapter as well so that will be up soon! Thank you for the patience, it's appreciated. Now, this chapter will hint at somethings with how the relationship will progress. I hope you like where I'm taking it as I have never done a story this way for Harry Potter. Now, on to the chapter. :)B**

* * *

Harry watched as the flames engulfed the man he was quickly giving his heart to and sighed. Two days would be a long time for him. He missed his friends, and thought of them daily, but there was something about Draco. Draco relaxed him, made him feel protected and safe. Harry could relax and give up certain parts of himself when Draco was here; he liked that. He didn't understand it, not really as he never had any say in his life and thought he'd really want control. Giving some of it to Draco was a feeling he couldn't imagine. He also knew Draco wouldn't take advantage of it.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Harry went to take a quick shower and change into some clean clothing. He grabbed a pair of boxers on his way to the bath and then locked the door before turning on the water. He grabbed his toothbrush and did that chore while the water heated up. Getting into the water, Harry let out a sigh as his muscles loosened a bit from sleeping on the floor. While he loved having Draco wrapped around him, the floor wasn't very comfortable. After washing off, the dark haired man turned the faucet off and then grabbed the towel. He ran it over his face and hair so that he could grab his glasses of the counter. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and trimmed his face.

The young man smiled when he was finished and pulled the boxers under his towel before opening the door and walked to his room. He grabbed a pair of jeans, slipped them on, and then pulled a white tee over his head. Getting on the ground of his closet, _"there you are"_ he whispered as he grabbed his trainers, putting them on his feet. As he walked into the living room to leave with the two marauders, he heard Sirius mumbling about having to see Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't blame him as he was just a worried about the visit. Molly will once again ask about Harry and tell him it's his duty to continue the line.

"Hey, you guys ready?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, cub. Don't let her get to you today. Harry, Gin and Neville, George, the rest...well, they know you and Ginny aren't going to happen. Let them handle Molly, alright? You just have fun." Remus commented to his son.

Harry nodded. "I'll try, that's all I can do."

Sirius sighed. "That's all any of us can do, really. I swear, Moony, one wrong comment and I may hex the bitch."

Harry chuckled as Remus just sighed and shook his head. Remus knew Sirius would do it, and that it wouldn't take much either. One by one, the three men walked through the flames and into the house Harry once thought of as a second home. Red hair surrounded him as he felt someone pull him in a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl and smiled in greeting to her other half. Neville smiled back and reached out to touch Harry's shoulder.

"You seem happier, mate." he whispered.

Harry nodded. "Can we talk real quick? I want you guys to know before your mum, Gin."

He watched Ginny's brows furrow in concern then pulled her friend and boyfriend into a secluded corner, throwing a muffliato on the way. The youngest Weasley and the Longbottom listened as Harry told them about Draco and their progressing relationship.

"That's about it. He's really different, Gin. I want you guys to meet him, and he wants to make things right. He listens, sees past the papers. He's always looked past the papers."

The other two smiled and Ginny hugged him again. "If he makes you this happy, then I'm quite alright with it. I would like to meet this new Draco, the one without all the Malfoy stress."

"Me too, Harry. If you say he's different than I can get behind it. Try to help with Molly as well."

Harry smiled a bit. "Thank you, both of you. We just thought you should hear it from me."

Ginny nodded and they all jumped when they heard a cough. They turned to see the matriarch of the family grinning at them and Ginny hastily let go of Harry. Neville whispered a good luck as Ginny pulled him away to greet the other two guests. Harry stood, not sure how to act when he saw Luna walk in. He smiled as she came up to give him a hug.

"Hello, Harry."

"Luna, I thought you were traveling."

"Rolf needed to come home, his grandfather isn't doing well. It's good to see you, though."

He smiled. "You as well."

He followed her outside so he could greet everyone and sat next to Fred. The twins were exchanging prank stories with Remus and Sirius, causing everyone to laugh at the antics each group got into while at Hogwarts. Harry missed this, the fellowship with the family. They only thing missing was Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Harry, could you help a moment.'

Harry turned to Molly, who was at the backdoor, and nodded. He got up and went into the kitchen to help bring out some bowls of food. Some of the others followed him. As he was putting the last bowl on the table, Molly pulled him over.

"So you and Ginny looked to be doing better. But Harry, I'm over that. I'm sorry it took a few weeks. I did invite Luna, she's a sweet girl and I do remember you mentioning blondes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not Luna, she's with Rolf Scamander, Molly. I also happened to mention blokes in that argument."

"Now Harry. I know you didn't grow up in this world, not totally. You have to understand the importance of having children to carry your name. You poor parents weren't able to teach you, so I can. Sirius and Remus won't because they obviously have different views. Harry, you need to have a wife. A woman can bear you children. No man can do that, you have to wake up. No man, Harry. I won't allow it."

Harry stood there, feeling the air leave him. She would never be alright with a man, let alone Draco. Harry could feel his heart constrict as the mere thought of the blonde man not being with him surrounded him. He could feel the dizziness surround him. He need to get out, get away. He could see Molly's concern, but Harry didn't care, he apparated.

Remus watched the whole exchange and when Harry popped way, he lost it. He got up, not noticing Sirius watching him. He walked over to Molly and stopped.

"What is with you? There are things you don't understand. Things you will never understand. I heard everything you said to my son. Everything, Molly. You don't know half of what you're talking about. Harry won't be back, you just lost him."

"He isn't yours, Remus. You and Sirius need to teach him. He's not yours. He's James and Lily's. They are gone and a mother needs to show him, a father needs to guide him. Arthur and I can do that."

Remus saw Sirius get up and growled at him. Sirius raised his hands and sat back down, knowing his mate was about to lose it. He leaned back, folded his arms, smiling. He just hoped Harry wasn't upset with his father when they found him. He watched as Remus got closer to Molly, they all did as the old professor wasn't known to lose his temper, that was his partner's reputation after all.

 **"James Potter was a bearer. Sirius and I both engaged in certain activities with him, Lily was barren, and Harry is my cub...my son. Harry knows, Harry's ok with it. He has a father to guide him, has a godfather to help him with the pureblood shit. You don't know anything. Stay away from my son, or so help me I won't hold Moony back anymore. That part already hates you and it's taking everything in me not to hurt you right now. Come Padfoot, now."**

There was no asking in the statement and Sirius knew it. He also knew that Remus knew where Harry was, and it wasn't the cottage. They had only seen this situation once, well Harry's reaction, and it was on James. It was also something that Remus and he were going to have to tell the Malfoys, well Draco. Remus would be better at it.

"Good day, this was fun." Sirius stated, smirking at Molly as he walked by. He knew what it took his mate not to touch that woman. He was also walking away, gleefully, since he wasn't going to have to come to this blasted place anymore.

"Moony…"

Remus knew what he was asking and took his hand. Remus let the other man pull him in an embrace before apparating them away. Sirius looked up and saw the front lawn of Malfoy's home.

"He's here."

Remus nodded. "Now, they haven't progressed that fast. Sirius, you saw James with Lily the whole time at Hogwarts. He was always different with her. Always the more submissive one. It's the gene. I know because he found it in a journal. I didn't think Harry would be though, not with the way he grew up. But, seeing that look. He's already that dependent on Draco, Draco will be as well if I'm right."

Sirius nodded. "Lucius will want to know."

Remus nodded. "And He will make an oath or I will hurt him. I will also tell Harry I blurted it out at the Burrow."

Sirius nodded and let Remus lead him up the stairs to the Malfoys.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one. The next one will hopefully not take as long as this one to upload! Don't forget to leave comments below so I know how you're like it. I appreciate everyone that reviews! I'm too busy to send PM's like I usually do, but know that I do get them and I do love hearing what you guys think about each update! The likes and favors are appreciated also! :)B**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, it's been so long, but I really couldn't figure out how to do this chapter. I still don't like it, but here it is. It's not my best work, and for that I'm sorry. This is also shorter than I wanted and I am needing to figure out where to go from here. When Hermione and Ron come back, what to do with how Drarry will handle the new information, etc... Hope you like this one anyway.:)B**

Remus took deep breaths as they reached the porch of the manor that his son was currently in. He had no clue how to explain what was going on, what his son was feeling. All he knew was with the way Harry was raised, with that bastard's abuse, it may be a lot different than James. The wolf felt his mate take his hand and squeezed it to let him know he was alright. Sirius was going to get very upset when Remus explained what happened to the boys not to mention Lucius and Narcissa. Letting out one more breath, he raised his hand to the snake door knocker and moved it so the tenants would know they had another guest, well guests. The two men waited for the door to open and saw Kipper at the door. The elf moved to let them in, letting them know his mistress was in the blue parlor. Sirius led his husband since he knew the way, quietly hoping Remus would be able to calm down more than he was at this moment. The wolf was always the softer of the marauders and to see him wound up like this weighed heavily on the dog. Narcissa stood when she noticed who had knocked on the door, Lucius nodding as he stood with her.

"Is everything alright? Harry just came in and demanded to see Draco. He was hysterical. Draco led him to the gardens to try to calm him."

Remus could see the worry on the woman and nodded for her to sit. Both couples sat and Lucius ordered Kipper to get tea. The Malfoy's waited patiently for their guests to answer the Mistress of the house and Sirius brought Remus' knuckle to his lip, kissing them to calm him. Remus closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I need Harry and Draco in here as well before I say any more."

Narcissa nodded. "Pipper…"

"Yes, Mistress Cissy. How's Pipper be of service?" A cute little elf in a pink pillowcase asked, popping next to the woman of the house.

Narcissa smiled. "Please get my son and his guest, they are needed."

Pipper nodded and popped away. The four adults sat and quietly drank their tea, given by Kipper, while they waited on the boys.

Sirius moved his arm around Remus when they saw Draco and Harry. Harry was practically being held by the blond as they came in, not letting any part not touch the fair skinned man. Draco nodded and sat with Harry on the last love seat in the area.

"Mother, you needed us?"

Narcissa nodded and turned to Remus. "Well…"

Remus and Sirius studied Harry, who hadn't yet looked at them.

"Padfoot, let me go." Moony whispered and Sirius knew not to deny the order.

After feeling the arms of his mate let up, Remus was at Harry's feet.

"Harry. Son, look at me, please." he pleaded, trying to get the dark haired man to raise his head just a bit.

Harry didn't move, just turned more into the blond holding him there. Remus turned his worried gaze to Draco, who then asked Harry to look at his Moony. Harry nodded and looked at Remus.

"Papa, don't hate me, please." he whispered.

Remus closed his eyes as hearing that title from his cub. He glanced at Draco and then carefully brought his hands to cup his cub's face.

"Never. It is I who needs to apologize. I told that awful woman our secret, but you never have to see her again, Harry. I promise. Are you alright?"

Everyone else in the room held their breath while they waited on the answer. Harry could see the concern in his father and nodded. "What's wrong with me? I feel weird, I just had to come here. Moony, I don't understand what's happening."

Remus nodded and smiled a little. "I can explain, Harry. Lucius will also need to know. The Malfoy's need to know how to act with you and Draco. Are you alright with it?"

Harry looked back at Draco, letting the man beside him see the concern over Lucius knowing and the desire to know why he's acting the way he is. Draco looked at Sirius and then to Remus. "Make him take an oath. Harry comes first, or my father won't know. Harry's safety is more important."

"I agree and told my mate the same."

They younger ones watched as Remus stood and looked at Lucius.

"What we are about to tell you is to stay in this family. Your son and ours are special, and will be part of something bigger than you and me and the war. Harry has to be hidden. The only people who know alive are those in this room, bar you. Severus trusted your wife and your son, but not you. Harry needs your help, Lucius. Are you willing to by oath to give it?"

They all waited and watched the death eater complaint what was asked. An oath was serious, also as much as the vow. Whatever his wife and son knew, it was huge, and most likely a danger to the defeater of the dark lord. Lucius knew Sirius would be stating the vow, as a pureblood, he would know what to say to make the breaking of it worse than death. He looked at his son, and Harry, trying to figure out how it would benefit him, as any slytherin does. He watched his sons gaze harden in protection of his chosen, protecting Harry was more important to him, Lucius knew. He looked to his wife, who almost had the same look as their son. He then looked at Remus, seeing the wolf daring him to deny them. Lastly he looked at Sirius, who promised worse than the Janus Thickey ward if denied. Lucius took his cane, held it upright, and then pushed up to stand.

"I will do as you ask. For my son and my family."

Sirius stood and walked next to Remus. "Hold Remus' hand in yours. I will recite and ignite the oath, but you will be making it to him. He's Harry's father after all."

Lucius sucked in a breath at hearing that, but did as asked. Sirius stood next to him and put his hands over the two that held to each other.

"Lucius Malfoy, do you swear an oath on your magic to hold your tongue about the information given today?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear an oath to Remus Lupin, that you will protect his son, Harry Potter, with your whole magic?"

"I swear it."

"Finally, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, your tongue will not be able to confess and your magic will turn you inside out should you attempt to gossip, talk, or bring harm to Remus Lupin's son, Harry Potter. Do you swear it."

"I swear all that and the repercussions of the oath on my magic and the house of Malfoy."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Everyone watched at the oath swirled around them and locked itself tight within the two men who held their hands together. Sirius nodded and backed away. He looked at Harry, who had watched them and nodded, smiling a bit. Harry smiled back and looked at the two men who knew the answers to the questions he had.

"So, why did I react like that?"

Sirius looked at his mate, silently letting him know to explain because he'd be better at it.

Remus nodded at his mate, sitting next to him. "Because of the bearer gene, you will tend to be submissive to Draco. You both probably already kind of feel it as you progress in the relationship. James was to a degree. With me, I'm alpha, so it was a given for both him and Sirius. However, he also was with Lily."

Harry nodded. "Alright, but why the reaction? What does that entail? I mean, I don't want sex details as that's just…" he trailed off, causing his godfather to smirk at him.

"It wasn't that bad. We're not sure how James and Lily handled it, but it was purely physical with us. I think with you, how you were raised, you're going to be different. It's for you and Draco to decide. After time, you will figure out how to handle this, Harry."

"What am I missing?"

They all turned to Lucius, who was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Knowing the oath and what was being asked, they were going to have to tell him everything. Harry looked to his parents, asking them to explain. They nodded and then went on with the explanation, using the same story they told Harry. Lucius sat quietly as they explained Harry's history, Potter family history. He finally understood the harming part to the oath. He was power hungry, a death eater, consciously chose the dark lord to try to gain the power. He also knew why it was a secret as Albus Dumbledore was a threat to James Potter if he had known, let alone the young man who has been through more than anyone else.

He nodded. "Alright. I will keep this. Oath or no oath. Also, Draco, no more coercion from me to go to a woman."

Draco nodded and turned to Remus. "So with what the muggles did to Harry, he's going to be more submissive. Will he not be Harry?"

"He'll be Harry. He'll still be just as compassionate, funny, challenging, everything as before. Right now, Molly triggered that part of him. She threatened to take you away, which is what triggered it. She practically told Harry he was going to have a woman and that was final."

"Yea, and unleashed Moony. Tried to tell him that since he wasn't Harry's father, he had no say to what Harry could choose. We won't ever choose for him, but it brought out Moony and Remus just barely made it out." Sirius continued explaining.

"It's alright you told them, Moony. I'm not mad, Papa."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Harry. Wait till Hermione gets on her, though. I want tickets for that."

"Me too." three other people stated as Narcissa decided it was time to change the subject, letting them talk and joke about other things, thoughts of the Weasley's slowly leaving their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Look not a month between updates! This one is just filler to get the ball rolling so to speak. The next will have Hermione and Ron back and more at the notes from Severus and the relationship starts to progress a bit. Hope you like this one! :)B**

 _dream sequence..._

* * *

 _Darkness, all around him. Harry kept trying to find his way through it, but it seemed useless. He couldn't see, couldn't feel him. He had lost him somehow. Everywhere he turned. Draco was there one minute and gone the next, all that remained was the darkness._

" _DRACO! DRACO!" he called out, trying to figure out which way to go._

" _HARRY! I'M COMING, DON'T GIVE UP! I'M NOT LEAVING, I'M COMING!"_

 _He could hear that over and over, but Draco never came. Never held him. Never even stood where he could see him. Harry was getting really worried and then a scream…_

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Harry, son. Was it the same one?"

Harry held onto the arms that wrapped around him, trying to calm down. That fucking dream was going to kill him. He could hear his father and godfather talking, trying to figure it out. It had been four days since Molly Weasley triggered the submission part of the bearer defect. Four days since he and Draco had been able to see each other due to Draco learning the company he was to run. Four days since Harry Potter had gotten any sleep at all.

"Why, Papa?" He asked, looking at Remus.

The wolf hated to see his son so shattered. They still didn't know why Harry all of a sudden called him papa, not that he wasn't happy. Harry just said it felt right and Remus was more than happy with that. Remus gently leaned in and kissed his son over his scar, now a bit faded, and sighed.

"I'm not sure. We will figure it out. Sirius as been going over some of the journals that tie the Blacks to the Potters and vice versa to see if he has anything in his vaults as well."

Harry nodded and gave a small smile to Sirius. Sirius nodded and mentioned Slinky had made breakfast. Remus looked back to his son and smiled. "Let's eat. Then we can try to find a solution to this dream, son."

"More like nightmare, but alright." Harry whispered, following his father.

They walked into the kitchen and had just sat down when Kipper popped into the kitchen.

"Mister Remus. My Mistress and Masters are hoping to bring young Master Draco. Something is wrong and they don't know what to do."

Harry started to shake and the older two looked from the elf to their cub. Sirius turned the journal over he was reading, now having a clue to what may be wrong, and turned to the elf.

"Tell them to give us five minutes to dress, then to just floo. They have been added when Harry started seeing Draco."

Kipper nodded and snapped his fingers, popping away.

"Remus, you go change. I've been up for a while. I'll help Harry." Sirius stated, looking at his mate.

Remus felt helpless, not knowing how to help his son. He also knew Sirius was right, he wasn't sleeping much better with Harry not sleeping and so nodded, getting up to take a quick shower. Sirius pulled Harry up and took him to his room.

"Just put some jeans and a shirt on, cub. He'll be here, we'll figure this out."

The dog watched at his godson went through motions of putting on some clothes, almost on autopilot. It was scaring Sirius a bit, and it didn't help that his mate was hurting just as much as Harry. After watching his godson, thanking Merlin the boy had shorts on under his bottoms, he lead him to the front room. As soon as Harry saw Draco, and he saw him, the boys were hugging. The adults watched as the two younger men just stood, holding each other. They could hear Draco's apologies as he tried to calm Harry down. For what though, they didn't know.

Sirius stepped out of the room, going to fetch the journal still on the table. Remus stopped in the archway, watching his son and the boy who held his heart. Draco finally got Harry calm enough to get them to set on a love seat, but neither was letting the other go.

"Remus, what's wrong with them?"

Remus looked at Narcissa, taking his eyes off the boys. They were still huddled, not really noticing anyone else but the other. The wolf shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Harry hasn't slept in four days. Something about some dream with darkness and not finding Draco."

Remus gestured for their guests to sit and then Lucius glanced to the boys and back as Sirius came back in.

"Draco has been just as bad. Says while he's sleeping Harry is calling to him, but he can't find him."

"It's the bearer defect, gene, honor, what the hell ever. I found it this morning in Uncle Alphard's journal of all places."

The adult's, as well as the boys, all looked at the shaggy man as he sit next to Remus.

"What do you mean, Padfoot?" Harry asked.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and looked at his cousin. He could tell by her face, she remembered how crazy their uncle was. He looked at the boys and sighed. They needed to know this.

"Uncle Alphard fell in love with your grandfather, Charlus' father, Harry. Like those of us in this room that had the potion, it was your grandfather who had the gene. (they all nodded) Our families were much like the Malfoy's and Weasley's, something stupid ages ago made a feud. Anyway, they had to hide and live separately. What I found in the journal is that while they were apart, they didn't sleep. Alphard describes dreams where he was with your grandfather in a beautiful meadow one minute and the next, he could hear him calling and couldn't find him. I then went to find the journal you had taken out of vault, Harry. What you've been dreaming is described in your great-grandfather's journal as well."

Sirius had explained and then watched as everyone processed what was happening. If he was right, those boys will have to share a bed sooner than they were ready. Not intimately, but physically. Neither was going to be able to sleep without the other thanks to Molly fucking Weasley speeding up the process. Draco caught on first, as did his parents and Remus. They all watched as Harry was still processing what it meant. Sirius and Remus knew when their cub figured it out. Harry started shaking his head and looking down. He was going to blame himself, the marauder's knew this.

"No, I can't do that to you. We barely have been past snogging and now we have to share a room. That's not right, Draco." He whispered it, but they all heard him.

Draco got in the floor and on his knees, holding his boyfriend's head in his hands.

"I don't mind. I also understand it Harry. What I won't do is make you stay at the Manor."

Harry's eyes got wide as he heard Draco. The blond was right, he can't stay there. Not with the memories it held. Draco sighed and looked at his parents. They both nodded, knowing what their son knew. Draco was right, Harry couldn't stay there. Hell, they both knew Draco was itching to leave, which is why Narcissa was gutting the house and redoing all of it.

"Harry. I don't want to be there. I'm not anymore ready than you are. When Severus got me out of the school, V-Voldemort was waiting for us. I made Severus take me back. I knew he was a spy and I couldn't let him get punished for hiding me. They body bound my parents and chained me to a bed they had conjured in that room."

Draco had quieted down, hoping his boyfriend would get the meaning. Harry's eyes widened at what he implied, and then he got angry...very angry.

"How many, Draco? Are they still alive?"

Draco started wiping his thumbs on his love's face and smiled. "You killed one yourself. Molly Weasley killed one, and the last was killed by my father at Hogwarts."

Three. Harry was seeing red. He also knew the only person he killed was Tom. That angered him more than he realized. He pulled Draco to him and just held him, letting him silently know that he'd never be hurt like that again. Draco moved back onto the couch and pulled Harry to his side, turning to the adults.

"So, I guess I'm moving here? How will that work?"

Sirius squeezed his mate's hand and smiled a bit. "If what I read is understood correctly, just holding each other and sharing a bed will work. No certain activities needed. While we all know where you two are headed, no babies till you think you're ready. Now, Hermione and Ron will be over tonight for dinner, so I think you both should get a chance to sleep a few hours today."

Draco nodded and whispered to Harry, who nodded as well. Both sets of parents watched as their charges went down the hall, hearing Harry tell Draco he could borrow some pajama bottoms if needed before the door shut.

"Thank you, Sirius. Hearing him scream for Harry was taking it's toll on me." Narcissa stated.

He nodded. "The same for us and Harry. This will work. I'm just glad I thought to look in Alphard's journal."

The Malfoy's stayed and visited some more with the other two for a bit, coming up with how to coexist between houses while their son's slept in Harry's room down the hall.

* * *

 **And a closer look into the bearer gene. This actually popped up and I had no intention of making something like his happen, but I actually liked the idea enough. It wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it before I lost it. As I said before the chapter started, Hermione and Ron are in the next one. Hopefully I can get that one up quick as well since inspiration seems to have came upon me again! Don't forget to leave a comment and thanks to the review from the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Till next time :)B**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thank you for hanging in there. I'm getting to the point where I have about two or three different ways for this to go. Read the note at the bottom as I will ask a question for all of you! :)B**

* * *

He awoke to a warmth. A warmth he never felt. A warmth that felt safe, loved, cherished. He smiled and pulled the arm closer of the person behind him tighter, relishing in the warmth of the embrace. He sighed, not wanting to yet open his eyes, but knowing he'd have to eventually. Ron and Hermione could be here any moment for all he knew. He didn't know what time it was, and didn't really care to know it either. He felt lips touch the nape of his neck and smiled before turning around to look into grey eyes that slowly opened before him...Draco. He was here, it really was him, he wasn't dreaming!

Neither young man said anything, just taking it in that they were really with the other, the nightmare didn't wake them. Draco pulled Harry closer, kissing his forehead, right by the scar he was famous before, smiling as he heard the slightly smaller man sigh in contempt. Draco knew he could use to this, even before they had to. He knew from the few nights they fell asleep in the library while going through Severus' notebooks. He knew it the first time Harry kissed him, he knew it the first time he figured out he had a chance with the man in arms.

Draco rolled onto his back, taking Harry with him, sighing with the dark head laid on his chest like it was made to do it. No talking was needed as the blonde wrapped his arm back around the other, running his thumb up and down the bicep nearest to him. Another sigh and a push to be closer the only movement Harry made before curling his fingers and tracing lines on the torso he was laying on. He knew, as he traced the faint scaring where the lines came from. He also couldn't help the guilt as he felt lips on his head and whispers of _"It's alright."_ falling from the man holding him. Harry turned his head and started kissing the lines, showing the other just how sorry he was, but found them endearing, not repulsive.

Draco sighed as Harry showed affection to the scars he helped created. Harry started moving towards Draco, going up till he could kiss the man under him. Draco smiled into the kiss, happy to let Harry have a small bit of control as they welcomed the small time together. Harry cupped his boyfriend's face as Draco wrapped his arms around them, rolling till he was under the blonde, a small sigh leaving his lips. Draco trailed his lips across Harry's jaw to his lobe, nibbling just enough to get a reaction out of the man under him.

"I could get used to this." He whispered in Harry's ear, rocking back into him.

Harry let out a small chuckled and moaned. "Oh me too, Draco."

A knock on the door halted whatever came next as Draco moved off the younger man and the door opened. They both smiled as Sirius' head popped into the room, smiling at the boys.

"You have an hour if you need to shower. Narcissa had Kipper bring over a trunk of clothing for you Draco."

Draco smiled in thanks and they watched as Sirius closed the door.

"Well, we'll have to watch out for that. Does it bother you?" Harry whispered as he looked at the man beside him.

Draco smiled. "Not a bit. You have been without them for quite a while, your whole life. They being here is fine and makes sense. They were personal with your parents, especially James. They know more than us, or even my parents, let alone Hermione Granger. I think they've warmed up to us being together, anyhow."

The smile on Harry's face made Draco all the more sure he was fine with his cousin and Harry's papa being with them as they went through this. Family, he knew, was very important to Harry. He furrowed his brow as he thought about the family he didn't know, but had heard rumors. He saw Harry's silent question and let out a breath.

"When you're ready, I want to know about the muggles, Harry. In order for this to work, we'll need full disclosure, I think. I will tell you about my past as well. It's just I heard rumors, and well…" he had trailed off as Harry sat up and turned to look out the window.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around the green eyed man, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. He felt Harry take a few breaths before his body turned to look at him.

"I can't tell everything, not yet. However, you told me something personal, so I can as well. My life wasn't sunshine and roses, Draco. Vernon Dursley was very abusive. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Papa, well...they don't even know all of it. Dudley, my cousin, was a bully. That was part of why I didn't shake your hand in first year, you reminded me of him."

Draco nodded and gave Harry a small kiss.

"Thank you for telling me. I think we should make a rule or two. The dominant part of me is reaching out to the part Wea-Ron's mum opened. What do you think?"

Harry nodded. "I feel that as well. If feels like I need to have you control a lot of things…."

"But…"Draco prompted.

Harry blushed a bit and turned his head. Draco moved his hand and touch Harry's face, bring those eyes he loved back to his.

"It's ok." he whispered.

"I don't want to lose me. I don't want to lose who I am."

Draco smiled. "I won't let you. That's why my frist rule is that you have a day with your friends. You need them as much as you need me. Talk with them, let them know you want one day where you guys drop everything and just be with each other. With everything you've been through, I think it's important."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot. Can I suggest one?"

Draco nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"We don't go to bed angry. You and I are very stubborn men. We both know this, but I think we need communication, and a lot, for this to work."

Harry watched as Draco thought on his suggestion, hoping he'd listen to what Harry was trying to say. Harry watched as Draco smiled, just a small smile, and kissed Harry's lips.

"That sounds more than adequate. We are stubborn men, and I think we'll need the communication as well. So, now that's out of the way, we should get ready for your friends."

Harry smiled. "I haven't showered, but you can go first."

Draco shook his head, letting Harry know he already had one today and to go ahead. There was a look in his face and Draco cupped his cheek.

"Tell me." he whispered.

"I'm scared you won't be here." Harry whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, hating Molly Weasley right about now. He opened them to see Harry.

"I will dress while you're in the bath and be right outside the door when you're finished."

Harry nodded and Draco watched him gather his clothes and head to the bathroom. Draco let out a sigh and laid back down. He really wanted to give the ginger that did this a piece of his mind. Harry wasn't one to act this way, not really. Draco also knew that if given time, and progress at a normal pace, he wouldn't have been.

"Here's yours trunk, Mister Draco."

Draco sat up and smiled at the little elf. "Thank you, Slinky."

She just smiled and popped away. Draco got up and opened the trunk, finding a pair of jeans and a tee. Harry hadn't seen him in muggle clothing yet, but he loved the jeans and was glad his mother thought to pack them. After grabbing a pair of socks, he put on his outfit and went to wait on Harry. He sat down opposite the door as he heard the shower stop, glad he made it on time. The door opened and Harry smile made it all worth it. Draco stood up and hugged the man to him as they heard the floo go off, signalling their guest had arrived.

Harry pulled back and took Draco's hand, leading the blonde to the living area and to the two people he missed greatly. As soon as he saw them, Harry ran up to his friends, pulling them in a hug. The scene made Draco smile, and miss Pansy and Theo. He really needed to owl them, it's been too long with too much going on. Ron nodded at him when he was noticed and Hermione smiled. Harry turned and held out his hand, signaling Draco to come forward. They both knew Sirius and Remus were somewhere and were giving their cub time with the guests before coming in.

"Gin told us what mum said Harry. How're you?" Ron asked as they all sat.

"I'm alright. She ended up speeding up things with the bearer thing, but we're working through it." Harry stated, pulling Draco next to him on the couch.

"I met a Healer in Australia that specializes in male pregnancies. It's very common there. When you say Mrs. Weasley speeded up things, what exactly does that entail?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Draco, who nodded. Harry knew the blonde meant what he said in the room. Harry could still be himself, he just needed to figure out how to with the knew parts that awoke within him. He turned back to his friends, and knew they noticed the exchange.

"When your mom forbade me to have a bloke, any at all, it set off a reaction. Apparently there is a submissive part to the gene. I apparated right to Draco and it took a bit for me to calm down. We're still looking into it."

Questions and answers went back a forth, both about Harry and Draco as well as the trip the Gryffindor's went on. Harry was happy his friends found and healed the Granger's without any lasting effects to the brain. Hermione was upset about the process for Harry and Draco, more because of Molly Weasley.

"Does he know? About your uncle, Harry. What does he know?" Hermione asked when the subject of the dreams came up.

Harry sighed. "I told him I was abused Hermione. That's all you guys know. Draco will know more, but I feel safe with him. That counts for something. There's also things you don't know, about him. We'll both be moving at a pace we're both comfortable with, don't worry."

Hermione smiled. "Good, now what about the notebooks. Find anything?"

Draco sighed. "We found a lot, but I need your help. Gran-Hermione, Harry isn't very inept in the subject, not like we are. I love him helping with it, but he's getting to where it doesn't make sense. We both think in order to test Severus' theory on the contraceptive, is to just have Harry take it and hope for the best. However, the other's I can't even figure out. I can decipher it, no problem. I just need a mind that understands potions to help with it."

Harry looked at his friend, hoping she'd help them. Hermione sat for a moment, taking in what the man was asking her. She was a little surprised he used her first name and made a compliment about her intelligence. She glanced at Ron, who was gaping at the Slytherin, obviously just as surprised. She then glanced back at Harry and Draco. She noticed Harry smiling encouragingly and smiled back.

"Of course, I'll help. When do we start?"

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked this one. Now...I have it in my head that before Hermione and Draco dig into the notebooks, they go to the Weasley's as Ron told them Ginny and the rest have been asking about Harry. Another is that Hermione tells them more she learned while in Austrailia, and then go to the Weasleys. The last one is that Molly shows up while they are working on the notebooks and Ron is hanging out with Harry. Let me know what y'all would like to see first. Oh and progression with Drarry will start to happen now that Hermione is helping them and they start to overcome abuse. Please remember to leave notes for me! :)B**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! Two updates in less than 24 hours! I decided to just write and see where it takes me, so I hope you like this one. :)B**

* * *

Waking up as he had the last couple days put a smile on Draco's face. He rolled over and kissed the forehead of the man in bed with him, getting up to shower before Hermione got there. The witch was staying at the house her parents owned here as they were staying in Australia, but wanted her to have the house in Wales. They had been spending the last few days going over the notes already deciphered as well as figuring out the contraceptive. Hermione, as well as Draco, knew Harry needed to know that information first. The blonde also agreed with Harry and wasn't ready to have a baby should they reach that level of intimacy soon. Not that Draco thought they would, and not just because of his experiences.

There was something in the way Harry would react when boundaries started to get pushed. It was hard to tell, but if he had to guess, his boyfriend had similar experiences he did. This helped him a bit to know how to approach certain aspects of the relationship. They had talked a bit about the abuse, on both sides; however, no details as neither really wanted to know them yet. Watching Harry react around his family, and the two friends, showed Draco plenty. He already knew a lot from watching Harry, but even with Remus and Sirius, certain encounters made the young man flinch. It was like he was waiting for something to happen if he didn't do certain things each day. Draco hadn't asked Hermione about it either, knowing the witch would just tell him to ask Harry.

He; however, was hoping Harry would tell him on his own. Having reached the bath, Draco quickly turned on the water, letting it heat up he used the toilet and brushed his teeth. A sigh left his lips as the water started to wake him the second he entered the tub. The blonde twisted his body a bit, letting the muscles stretch as he started to lather his skin. Taking the shampoo he was sharing with the others in the house, Draco quickly washed his hair and then turned the water off. Grabbing the towel off the hook, he wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the tub. He smiled into the mirror as he dried off and slipped his black slacks up. For him, they were more comfortable when studying potions. He never figured out why, but the jeans tended to bunch and make his legs cramp up after a bit. He walked out, having forgotten his shirt and made his way back to the room he shared with Harry.

"Morning, Harry." He stated, seeing the slightly younger man stretching in the bed.

Harry smiled and took the time to appreciate the man's chest in front of him.

"Morning, Draco." He whispered back.

Draco walked closer to the bed and Harry pulled his arms, making the blode land on him. Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss the bespeckled man as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco loved these moments, the ones where Harry let go. Sometimes it was hard on him as well, but as long as he was in control, it was fine. Harry sighed as he felt the blonde settle between his legs; he liked him there. As Draco deepened the kiss, Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde, keeping him in place. A moan left him as Draco's hand started to slowly run down his skin, leaving a fiery trail down his ribcage. Draco left his hand on Harry's hip as tongues started to dance with the kiss till air was needed.

He slowly kissed his way down the man's jaw and smiled as a breathy moan left Harry's lips. Draco loved he could make the savior let go, even just a tiny bit. A moan left his own lips as Harry kissed and bit on his pulse point, causing Draco to buck his hips into the other man. Hips started to roll back and forth as both men gotten into the snog session. They had been here before, but both not yet ready to venture past the waist line. Harry's legs spread out more as they got into it, frotting against the man over him. Both men moaned as they were able to feel more of the other, quickening their pace as the race to the finish line was quickly approaching. Harry moved his arms to where they curled under Draco's arms, his fingers curling and cutting into the blades of the man's shoulders above him.

Draco smiled as he nipped Harry's neck before moving his lips back to Harry's. Harry sucked Draco's tongue back into his mouth, causing the other man to buck harder into him and Harry threw his head back. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let himself go, the feeling of Draco rolling harder causing him to orgasm. Draco watched as the man he was falling for let go, causing him to follow him to oblivion. Harry wrapped Draco to him, holding as they both came down from their high. He loved these moments with Draco, where it was just them.

"We should get up." the dark haired man whispered.

He chuckled a bit as he heard a groan and Draco leaned up. "Yes, and now I need new pants."

Harry smiled. "I'd say sorry, but I'm really not."

Both men laughed as Draco helped Harry out of the bed. He watched as Harry grabbed a pair of jeans and then made his way to his own shower. Draco took his towel and wiped off what he could after taking off the slacks. He put the piece of soiled clothing into their hamper and then pulled out another pair, slipping his legs through. He had just finished with a light button up shirt when Harry came back in. They were getting better at not having to see each other all the time, which was helping them both. Harry no longer freaked out when Draco was in another room, and Draco no longer felt he had to put Harry in the room with him. Harry kissed his boyfriend before grabbing a tee and mentioning food. Both men walked out and made their way to the food, seeing Remus and Sirius already sitting there.

"Morning, Papa...Padfoot." Harry whispered, sitting next to Remus.

"You seem happy this morning." Sirius kidded, causing his godson to blush a bit.

The Marauders' both knew how much this was taking on both men and were hoping they figured out their situation soon. They also knew that Harry knew he could talk should he need to, about anything on his mind. Draco just nodded in hello as he sat across Harry, and both men dug into the breakfast the wolf had made. It hadn't taken Draco long to figure out Sirius wasn't aloud in the kitchen, but neither was he. For being good at potions, Draco couldn't cook at all. Both purebloods blamed the house elves they grew up with.

"Morning gentlemen." Hermione stated as she walked in with Ron behind her.

The ginger haired man was staying with Hermione on pretense of his mother being a bitch. They all knew he'd never tell his mother she was a bitch, but the woman knew where her son stood in regards to Harry and Draco.

"There's plenty if you two are hungry, Hermione." Remus stated, pulling Sirius from his seat so they could get ready for a meeting in Hogsmeade with Minerva. The younger four watched them leave and then went back to what they were doing. Ron sat where Remus vacated and piled more food onto his plate. Hermione grabbed some tea and sat next to Draco.

"Molly came over last night. Worried about us being around you. Good thing she doesn't know Draco's here, Harry. She's gone mental." Hermione stated.

Harry's fork paused at her comment and then looked at his ginger friend.

"I'm sorry, Ron. She's your mum, maybe…"

"Maybe she should treat you with respect. Honestly Harry, I know I am very stubborn and set in ways, but this isn't right. Telling you who to love isn't right. Gin also told me that's why Charlie hasn't been home. Apparently he has a husband as well."

Nothing was said after that, just four people finishing up their meal. Draco kissed Harry's head as he followed Hermione back into the library for more studying.

"So, what you wanna do while they study?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, why don't we go to the garden. I had some things I was concerned with."

Harry nodded and led his friend to the bench he liked to sit on when outside.

"Well…" Harry implied as they had sat for a bit.

Ron took in a breath and let it out. "Is he good to you? Really?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. There's things he still needs to know, but yes. I'm falling in love with him, Ron. I think he loves me too. We just hadn't say anything."

Ron watched Harry's face as it lit up. "Good. I don't really understand a lot about what's going on. Hermione's tried to explain what she found out, but it's hard. She did let me know that the submissive part of you depends on the abuse. She talked over with that specialist while we were away. Apparently you being abused the way you have is one of the reasons why you're so submissive with him. Not that it's much, but it was enough I was worried."

Harry nodded. "It scared me too, at first. Having to move to sharing a bed this fast wasn't in the plan, not for either of us. It helps though. Draco doesn't want me to be his lap dog, his house elf. He just wants me to be Harry. I'm still struggling to find out who that is with all these new things happening, but he's helping a lot."

They talked and joked about things for a long time, just happy to have some time together. There was no threat of danger, not hint of it. They both were free with the jokes and Ron was telling Harry about taking time off to help George when Harry nodded.

"You know, I'm part owner. Maybe I can help him."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "I gave them my tournament winnings, that's how they started."

Ron nodded. "Makes sense. We can go by and ask them. Freddie's still recovering from almost dying so they haven't set up shop yet."

They talked some more and smiled as they saw Remus and Sirius coming up the path from the village. The two older men sat with them and they all started trading stories about Hogwarts, some good and some bad. The younger two also asked more about after Hogwarts, and the older two gave plenty of stories about them with James and Lily in the three years before Harry up to that Halloween night.

"How did dad not get pregnant? Not that Draco and I are anywhere near that."

The older men sighed and Sirius turned to his godson. "I had to help with that. I believe the muggle phrase is pulling out. Moony, during the moon, can't be controlled, or touched. After a bit, we learned to tell signs on each other. Well, when Moony was reaching that point, I helped James get out of the way. Only twice didn't it work. Once before you and then you."

Harry's brow furrowed as he processed that and then looked at Remus. "I have a sibling?"

They watched as Remus' eyes blinked, the man trying to hold in the emotion of it.

"No. We didn't know about the first one, cub. By the time we did, Your father was saving Lily from an attack and was attacked himself. It was Severus who figured out he miscarried."

Harry took that in and stood up. He hugged his papa to him and sighed. As he pulled back he looked at the man. "What about after I was born? How did dad not get pregnant right on?"

Remus looked at his mate, who nodded, and then back to his son and Ron.

"We think your body has a natural contraceptive. It's why Severus was using James' blood in his work. His body never developed a fetus from the times I couldn't let him go, not after you."

Ron and Harry nodded at the information and then sighed. It was a lot, but it made sense to Harry. His body wasn't made to carry babies, not really. It must be really hard on a bearer to have even one child. He looked back up to his papa. "So I can only have one?"

Both older men shrugged. "We didn't get a chance to ask Charlus that, cub. The fact that James got pregnant twice makes us think you can have more than one though." Sirius explained.

Harry nodded. That was good. He knew Draco would need to continue his title, but Harry wanted to continue Potter as well.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

The four men heard someone yell and groaned. They had a feeling who was in the cottage, and none of them wanted to see her. They all got inside as the shouting continued. They couldn't hear what was being said but they found Hermione and Draco on one side of the library and Molly Weasley on the other. The older woman looked to the four and breathed a sigh.

"Thank goodness. What is that filth doing in this house?"

Harry could feel the anger, but Remus held him back as Sirius walked closer to the woman.

"He's here because we let him here. He is Harry's boyfriend and has every right to be here, Molly. You; however, weren't invited."

She puffed up against the dog and everyone could see it wouldn't be good.

"I have already told you and Remus that Arthur and I will deal with Harry. He needs a mother, not some gay dog and his pet werewolf."

Everyone gasped as the words left her mouth. Remus made move, but Harry stopped him. He walked in front of his father and closer to the woman. Draco was watching him, but knew how important it was for Harry to fight this on his own; even if he wanted to tell that bint where to stuff her big nose. Harry stood a foot from Molly Weasley and just stared for a moment. He could see she wasn't going to let up. Wasn't going to let go of this, maybe ever, and that hurt him.

"Why can't you accept me? I know Remus told you he's my papa, James was my dad. Lily Potter was just my godmother. I'm a bearer, Draco is who I'm going to be with. If you can't accept that, accept me, then you need to leave. I don't want to see you."

He stood, waiting for her. The young man and his companions watched as the woman took in what Harry had told her. Harry could feel his resolve breaking, but refused to let the woman see it. She stepped closer and looked into his eyes, for what he wasn't sure.

"A bearer, Harry, seriously. They are lying to you."

Harry flinched, backing up a bit. He felt a hand in his and looked to see Draco standing next him. Harry nodded, backing up more to let Draco handle it since he was losing it again. He really hated this part of the gene.

"I assure he isn't. We have journals, family ones, even ones from Severus, that say otherwise. His grandfather hid the secret to keep his father from being used by Dumbledore and the rising dark lord, surely you can understand that. I love this man and we are trying to figure this out. You have triggered parts of this with your hurtful words and I refuse to listen to your bigotry any longer. You will accept him or not, but get out."

They all watched as the blonde led his boyfriend out of the room and to another part of the house to help him calm down from yet another run in with the ginger woman who invade their home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one! Leave a little note to let me know! :)B**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! I know, I know...so long. I really hate that it's been so long for this update. Work is cray, mom life is crazy, life in general has been crazy. I apologize for the lateness, and hope you like this chapter. Please let me know at the bottom! :)B**_

* * *

As soon as the pop of that woman leaving sounded, Harry's knees began to give out. Draco, thanks to his seeker reflexes caught him and maneuvered them to the couch. Harry curled into the body next to him and felt arms wrap tighter as he tried to calm himself down. The blonde let out a breath as he closed his eyes and touched his lips to the head he was in love with. Yes, it was love, even Draco knew that. Lucius may have backward views on a lot of things, but Draco had always been showed love.

 _"It's alright, I'm here."_ He whispered as he helped his boyfriend calm down.

The blonde liked that Harry trusted him this much, needed him this much. Yes, Draco knew the bearer thing made a lot of Harry's feelings show in ways he never thought; however, being Harry's rock...Harry's confidante in ways the others couldn't wasn't something he was taking lightly. He loved Harry's fire, the passion the dark haired wizard showed in everything he did; it was mostly what drew Draco to him in the first place. The way Harry's eyes swirled with the green, all different colors of green, when his emotions got crazy was beautiful. What Draco loved about this boy, this man, the most was his ability to love in spite of everything he had been through.

His ability to forgive those that wronged him. When he heard about Remus and Sirius, hell even James and Lily Potter, and seeing that Harry wasn't as upset as he would probably be if the role was reversed was just part of it. The old Dark Arts teacher and his beloved's godfather kept this from him, knowing how much he would have needed it. Draco also understood why they did that. Voldemort, hell even Lucius before taking that vow, probably would've loved "loving" a bearer. Knowing James Potter was kept safe because of Dumbledore was new, but Draco also understood that. Feeling movement within his arms took Draco out of his musings and to pull his head back just a tad.

"You ok?" He whispered, looking into the green eyes of the man in his arms.

Harry nodded. "As ok as I can be. Can we do something, today? I'm tired of being in here."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead, right on the lightning bolt.

"Sure, what?"

"Go to the village. They have a lovely little pub and most of the townsfolk are nice, hardly anyone too clingy."

Draco knew that meant, no one would care that Harry Potter was eating there.

"Why don't we see if the others want to go? Hermione and I could probably use a break. She is thinking the same as us on the contraceptive anyway. Do you still wanna look into the other?"

Harry sat back a bit to get comfortable and nodded.

"Yea, I think Padfoot would like it. Don't you want to know if it's possible?"

"Yes and no. I love how things are, Harry and I don't want to tempt fate. Worry about you getting pregnant is going to be enough for now. Maybe in the future though, we're both wanting to continue our name, yes?" The blond answered.

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "I was thinking the same and had a conversation with papa."

Seeing Draco's brow furrow, Harry went into the morning conversation with his papa and Sirius. He explained how James got pregnant twice but they didn't know. Due to that information, Harry and his parentals thought he could carry more than once. He also explained about the natural contraceptive theory.

Draco leaned back a bit and sighed. "Makes sense. All I would have to do is make sure I didn't...y'know inside you?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so. I know muggles practice that method, not that reliable though. Both times dad couldn't get away made babies, but they thought that since there was a time or two after me where their routine didn't work and he didn't carry makes it a timing thing for the gene."

Draco thought on that a bit and then got up, grabbing Harry's hand. "Let's go see if anyone's hungry."

The two walked down the hall silently and found everyone in the living area, talking about why Molly Weasley was acting the way she was.

"It's alright. Guys really."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. They took a minute to study their friend/son before nodding and getting comfortable.

"Harry and I are going to the village for lunch. You are all welcome to join us. Y'know, get out of the house for a bit."

"Sounds good, we're at an impasse anyway." Hermione stated, getting up with Ron following her.

"You too, Papa, Sirius." Harry explained.

The older two got up and nodded in answer, Remus walking closer to his cub.

"I love you no matter what, ok?" he whispered, his hands on Harry's shoulder.

Harry let go of Draco and wrapped his arms around his papa's waist. "I love you to, papa."

The group let them have their moment while they found their shoes. Harry pulled back and smiled. "I told Draco about the theory you and Padfoot had about dad. He was wondering about if the potion for him and Sirius would be worth the risk."

Remus nodded. "I figured that was why you were asking. You both need an heir, so to speak. If it only happens once though, you could just give that baby all of it."

Harry chuckled as they all walked out the door.

Once getting to the pub, it was decided that no baby talk, no defect, no potion, no anything related to what they had been up to lately would be talked about. It wasn't just because of where they were, but because they needed to know what was happening in each other's lives. Hermione, for one, was interested in how Hogwarts was going and how the new year would happen. Remus and Sirius were on a committee, but the magic of the building had been repairing quite nicely, they were told.

"Harry, you need to go back. You're going to need the NEWTS." The girl explained as their food arrived.

"I don't think I want to do that anymore. Besides, I think I want to be the teacher, the "mother" so to speak when that time comes."

"Really."

Harry looked a Draco, taking his hand under the table. "Yes. With what's happening in me, I think that's why I'm the submissive one. My grandfather stayed home, taught my dad before Hogwarts. Hell, in my dad's journal, I think he would've if the war wasn't happening."

"Makes sense. I have to go so I can run the apothecary. Father explained it the other day when visiting."

The group then went into what the other's were planning on for after Hogwarts and Sirius let the "cat out of the bag" so to speak about Remus also having a Healer's license.

"Really. Do you think McGonagall would let you help me? I was leaning that way." Hermione asked.

"Why not ask Poppy? She helped me. I didn't renew for obvious reasons. You; however, would be a great Healer, Hermione."

"What reasons?" she asked. "Surely not just because of your monthly problem, some women are worse."

The others laughed, but Remus just nodded. "St. Mungos didn't think I was safe enough."

"James and I told him he should open a clinic so that he could just close when needed, or have a partner. Lily had Healer experience, Severus as well."

They watched Hermione's eyes light up. "That's a brilliant idea, Sirius. Remus, could you imagine. We should do it. We could use our knowledge and skills on creatures and open to their needs as well. St. Mungos does tend to throw out those they don't think are worthy of their care. We could…"

"Hold on Hermione. How would we do that? The money alone would be needed and I would have to get my license renewed; I highly doubt that would happen."

"Papa, your son is Harry Potter. Harry Potter knows, and is close friends to the new Minister of Magic. He also happens to know that the new minister would see the benefit in showing all creatures and status' that the ministry doesn't support the same values as the Dark Lord Harry Potter just defeated."

Everyone laughed at their friend referring to himself in third person and agreed. While Harry knew Remus wouldn't want him to use his status to help him, he would because he loved him and would want him happy.

"Harry, you know I do…"

"I know, but Hermione's right. A clinic like that would be beneficial to our world. I could help back it and I'm sure one of my many properties has abandoned buildings that were used for business."

"This is true, Moony. I would also back it, of course. I can also brew so I can help." Sirius added.

"I will as well." Draco commented.

They all looked at the werewolf, trying to see how he would respond to the help he wasn't used to getting. Remus was a bit speechless. He had always joked with Sirius and James about a clinic, but having Hermione wanting to do one with him...well, he didn't really know what to say. He looked at each individual sitting at the table with him and they him, and smiled.

"Okay, If you still want to after your training and the school year, I will do it Hermione."

She squealed and threw her arms around the man beside her, causing him to blush a bit.

"This will be awesome. I also have some money put back from what the ministry gave us for our part in the war, so the building should be a piece of cake."

"A piece of what?"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Draco's question.

"Muggle saying, love." Harry whispered.

"Muggles are weird."

Everyone chuckled and finished their lunch before leaving the restaurant. Each couple decided to spend time with their significant others, as alone time was hard to come by with all the research they were doing. Draco and Harry walked down the small main street, just being together and window shopping. Neither had discussed how they would come out to, well...everyone. Knowing Harry would bee front page no matter what, they were trying to play their relationship down.

"Maybe if they see us together as friends, we can build up to what we truly are. I vouched for your family, so they have to know we reached some sort of truce."

Draco nodded as they stopped to look in a window. "I agree. I just wish they'd leave both of us alone. We have a follower by the way."

Harry subtly nodded. "Since the pub, I know. Probably Skeeter's lacky."

Harry nodded his head to the door and lead his mate into the store.

"How can I help...Mr. Potter, back so soon?"

Harry smiled. "Just walking about ma'am. I was wanting to inquire about some robes for Hogwarts? School is in a few weeks and were needing some new ones."

The elderly lady, who's name escaped him at the moment, came up to the young men.

"Of course. If you and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't mind getting on the pedestals, I'll just get my tapes and fabric."

The young men nodded and got into position while the lady disappeared.

"I thought you didn't want' to go?"

Harry looked in the mirror at his boyfriend and smiled. "Well everyone I love will be there."

Draco's eyes widened a bit at Harry's subtle declaration, causing the latter to smile a bit. Draco smiled back and mouthed, "I love you too." as the woman came back out.

Harry blushed a bit and the woman got to work on Draco first. They spent a few hours at the store, making sure the lady got everything that was needed. She let them know that the robes would be ready in about three days. Both men paid for the items and then headed home to enjoy a relaxing evening with their friends and family, Lucius and Narcissa included.

* * *

 _ **Hope the long chapter made up for the delay. Remember to leave a comment below. I'm interested in know what you guys think about what is progressing.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! I know, I know. It's been a year and I'm still not finished. I had some major writer's block with this. I am back for a few chapters. Still trying to figure out some of where this is going. The end of course with have a baby, or at least MPREG, so that will happen. This is just a filler to get the boys to school. I don't think I'll go the whole year, but you never know!**

* * *

The last few days till school disappeared much to fast for Harry. He was getting anxious about the year and didn't know how to voice the apprehension to anyone, mostly Draco. The two young men were in different houses, different parts of the castle. This would have been alright, that is, if Molly bloody Weasley didn't put her two cents into everything since the battle at Hogwarts was over. He knew he was going to need the blonde for a lot of things, not just sleep either. Harry and Draco had come to many compromises over the last few days. Just as Harry was starting to recover from the intrusion of the Weasley monarch, school was going to push Harry more.

The young Potter and his boyfriend had talked more about things in their pasts, wanting to have a strong, healthy relationship based on honesty and trust. Draco agreed with Harry that full disclosure was best. This also included things about the war, things that happened to both boys in the last few years. Draco had it just as hard, maybe more, according to Harry anyway. Draco didn't see it that way on some things. The young men also, with Hermione, were starting to slowly figure out the reversal to the Malfoy birth defect potion most heirs use. Not that Severus made it easy. Quite the opposite, actually, as they couldn't figure out if it would actually work.

Severus had stopped this research after James and Lily died as well. Harry sighed as the thoughts he had in his head came to turn. Draco, the potions, school, all of it. He knew he should talk with his other half, but really didn't know how to.

"What's wrong, love? I can't help if you don't tell me." Draco whispered into his ear.

They were sitting on the couch, just enjoying each other in the down time. Harry sighed and pushed tighter into Draco's embrace. The blonde sighed and Harry felt lips kiss his head.

"Just worried." he whispered, not knowing if Draco actually heard him.

Draco moved his hand and placed his hand under his boyfriend's face, tilting it up so he could see his yes.

"About what?" he whispered back.

"School. We're in different parts of the school. How will that work? Our studies, everyone looking at me because no matter what we say, I am different. Not much, but enough it'll get noticed."

Draco saw the worry and concern in eyes of his beloved and sighed.

"I get it. Those that matter, they already know and are fine with it. They understand it, love. Those that don't matter, well...fuck them. As for rooms...maybe your papa can help. He's teaching, isn't he?"

Harry smiled, not having thought of that. "Do you think he'd get Minerva to let us share? I don't know if we could be apart, even if in the same building."

"Already taken care of boys."

They both looked up to see Remus and Sirius joining them, sitting on the loveseat next to them. Seeing the confused look, Remus added.

"All returning seventh years that should've graduated already will be in one dorm. This is because there's only about 10 of you guys. Also more boys than girls. Hermione will be sharing with Pansy and Lavender. The eight boys will have one person in the bedroom with them. Your godfather and I told a small amount of this summer to Minerva, who's agreed to let you two be roomies. You will have to be careful when boundaries are pushed because she is planning on watching you two more than the others returning."

Harry felt like a weight was lifted as he got up to hug his parents.

"Thank you, papa."

"You're welcome." Remus whispered into his son's ear.

They then sat back and talked about non-serious things, Remus making sure the boys had all their things packed and ready to go. As time went by, the boys headed into bed to make sure they got enough sleep. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and changed into some boxers as Draco went to change in the bathroom. Draco came back in as Harry was climbing into the bed. He smiled and climbed in next to him, pulling Harry to him so his back was to Draco's chest. This was their favorite way to sleep, Harry wrapped in Draco. Harry always felt so safe, protected, when Draco wrapped his body around his. Kissing the back of Harry's head, Draco whispered, "Goodnight" and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

As the sun made its way into the room, the boys tried to stay asleep just a tad bit longer. Harry, always the first to wake, turned to look at the boy behind him.

"Morning, Draco." he whispered when he saw the blonde was already awake.

"Morning, love."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead before getting up. Harry stretched and followed, but taking his clothing to the bathroom this time. Harry was quicker than Draco with his morning routine, so always showered first. He made sure to be a bit quicker today since they had to catch the train. They were going to be early so they could get a compartment before anyone had time to stop Harry, or ogle for that matter, when they got there. Turning the shower off, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly trimmed the stubble on his face before getting dressed. He put on a pair of denim jeans that Draco loved and a green button up. He quickly rolled the sleeves and then walked back to his room.

Draco was waiting patiently and kissed Harry lightly as he walked by, going to his own routine. The bespeckled man made sure his books and things were in his trunk and then waved his wand, letting the trunk float before him. He put it down by the door and then walked to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius were there already, one with a cup of tea, the other with the paper.

"Plates on the counter." Remus stated, sipping his tea.

Harry nodded and picked it up, grabbing a cuppa as well. The young man sat next to his father and started to tuck in when Draco walked in for his own plate and some tea. The Malfoys had come over yesterday to say their goodbyes as neither of Draco's parents wanted to make today harder on the boys then it already would be. No one really talked as the boys ate the breakfast Remus had made them. When everyone was finished, the marauders helped the boys with their trunks and then they apparated to the station, not having to use the platform entrance this way.

The boys hugged both men and then went to find the compartment they wanted, waiting on their friends. Harry sighed as he sat down, not looking forward to the ride to the school, and slightly wishing his wolf and dog were joining like Remus did third year.

"Hey, we'll see them soon, love." Draco started, sitting next to the boy and pulling him in an embrace.

"I know. I just miss them, love." the gryffindor commented.

"At least they got us together so we don't have to worry about nightmares." Draco commented.

Harry sat up, smiling. "Thank Merlin, I really didn't want anyone to know about those. I wonder if Hermione and Ron got Head positions or if we're not allowed since we're repeating the year."

The slytherin shrugged. "I think she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret if she got it. We saw her two days ago, Harry."

Harry nodded. "True. Are the Slytherins going to give you a hard time?"

"Don't give a shite. Pansy and Theo know, I sent them owls a few weeks ago. They weren't surprised I finally grew some balls and let Lucius have it. Quoting Pansy mind you."

Harry chuckled and soon people started to board, their friends quickly finding them. As soon as Theo entered the compartment, the train headed towards Scotland and what Harry hoped would be a quiet year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a comment below, it may just get an update quicker! :)B**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Figured I'd upload while I'm hot! I may or may not get one up tomorrow since it's the fourth of July here in the US! Happy fourth everyone! This is another filler, but also starting the next part of the story. Hope you like it :)B**

* * *

As the train came to a stop at the station in Hogmeade, Draco nudged the boy who laid down, watching the dark haired head in his lap, and smiled. Harry waking up was one of Draco's things to watch. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of it, and hoped he never would need to. Learning everything about the man now moving to sit up and get his robe on just made the seventeen year old slytherin love him more. He still couldn't believe he had the love of his once rival, but he wasn't about to take Harry for granted.

Harry smiled as Draco also moved to get his robes on. Everyone watched the couple and then glanced to Ron and Hermione. Two thirds of the trio just smiled back and led the way out. Pansy and Theo really didn't know what to think watching their friend with the boy he was dating. Seamus, and Dean weren't that surprised. They; however, remembered how Harry followed the blonde during their sixth year. Draco took Harry's hand and led him out, following their friends off the train and to a carriage. They ended up in a carriage with Luna and Neville, the former smiling at Harry.

"How's Rolf, Luna?" Harry asked, smiling back at his friend.

She smiled, just a small one, but a smile.

"Alright as can be. His grandfather passed, so I've been helping him anyway I can. He's taking over for him and I'm joining him after graduation."

Harry nodded and looked at Neville. "Where's Gin?"

Neville smiled. "She's with some of her friends in sixth year. I'm to save her a seat. She got head girl. McGonagall asked her not to say anything and she doesn't know who the head boy is yet."

"Good for her, she deserves it after last year." Draco commented.

The others nodded as the carriage came to a stop. Draco, grabbing Harry's hand, once again led his boyfriend into the great hall. People stared at the couple as they made their way to a smaller table. McGonagall gave the returning 10 students their own table, figuring it'd help if they had to share more space. Promoting house unity was also a thing she insisted upon. It was one reason Remus and Sirius were able to get Harry and Draco in the same room. The Headmistress decided the returning students would be made an example of. Due to this, each boy would house with a person from a different house, if able.

She also figured Harry and Draco would rather be with someone who would eventually look past who they were to the war, almost deciding to house them together before the marauder's suggested it. Sirius was taking over in Potions as Horace decided to go back into retirement. He was third in the class, tied with Severus under Lily, so Minerva knew he'd be able to teach the students what was needed. He'd also be there to help with the Defense classes and Remus.

* * *

Minerva smiled as she saw the students starting to walk in and saw Harry and Draco. The blonde was leading and Harry had the biggest smile on his face. She could tell there relationship was going to cause problems and you could almost see some of the children, who's parents were now in Azkaban, getting up.

"Just watch."

She turned to see Sirius and Remus looking at the boys, but it was the former that whispered to her. She turned back and watched as the Draco let Harry sit first and then sat next to him. He leaned in to whisper something and Harry nodded, a small smile. That boy looked like the world lifted off his shoulder. The witch looked back at the two beside her, eyes wider than before.

"They've been like this all summer. Molly kicked it out of them, not that we all know what exactly that means. Harry will be quieter and looking to Draco for guidance. It has to do with what we discussed when making housing arrangements, Minerva. However, if you watch, they both bring out the best in the other."

She turned and watched them till Paloma brought the first years through. She couldn't deny it. The two groups, so different, were talking and getting along. Slytherins and Gryffindors talking like they'd been friends this whole time, that a war never happened. All ten of those returning students looked to be getting along, not just those closest to the couple. Attention went to Paloma as she sat the stool in place and began to call the first years up. There wasn't as many as usual and one that stood out was Annaliese Dumbledore.

She didn't even know Albus had a daughter, but that wasn't it. Something about the girl seemed familiar. She had dark hair, but so did Albus when he was younger. Her eyes though, they weren't Albus blue, they were a deep brown. Her face wasn't Albus' either. The only person she knew the old Headmaster was in relations with was in Azkaban, long before a girl could be born. She also didn't get how that could happen unless the Dumbledore's also had a secret.

"GRYFFINDOR"

She watched as the little girl made her way to the table where Remus' lions now sat.

"Did you know?"

She looked at Sirius and shook her head. "It can't be possible. He isn't like Prongs, I would've known. He also hadn't been with anyone but Gillert, that I'm certian of."

"Maybe Abeforth?" Remus added.

Minerva shook her head. "No, he likes the solitary he put himself in."

As the sorting ended, Minerva made her way to the podium.

"Welcome everyone, those old and new. To the first years, rules and regulations will be hung in your common rooms so as to not bore the older students. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest, that is a promise of danger, I assure you. Despite what had taken place here a few months ago, Hogwarts is safe and her magic fully restored. Please fill free to come to any of the faculty though, if you feel you need to. We have two new professors this year. Professor Lupin has taken his post back for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Black,who's name was cleared by memories given by certain individuals, will be taking over Potions. Now, let's eat."

She sat back down and the elves popped the food to the tables for the feast to begin.

Harry started to fill his plate, not realizing he was hungry. Something about the little girl that held a common name with someone he used to look up to was nagging at him. Something about her was off. The other returning students were also discussing her. Dumbledore had kept her a secret as none of the purebloods had known he was a father, let alone that she was old enough for school. Harry also knew Draco was taking it hard given their sixth year.

"It's alright, love. She seems happy." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Draco turned to look at his beloved. "I know. I still feel bad she lost her father though."

Harry kiss his cheek and smiled. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't, love."

He turned back to his food, hiding the smile as everyone looked at them. Draco also went back to his food, but after daring those around him to say something. No one said much else, too hungry to talk. Too soon, it was time to head to the dorms. Since the returning students didn't know where that was, they waited for one of the professors. They didn't have to wait long as Professor Black walked to their table. He smiled at his godson and Draco before addressing the group.

"Follow me, wait my instructions once we get there."

The students nodded and then followed their teacher, Harry taking Draco's hand again. They all walked in silence, wanting to remember how to get back to the dorm. Sirius was leading the students to a part of the school not used in a while, but was the only place for them to be housed for the year. They stopped at a portrait of the founders, Sirius turning to look at the ten that followed him.

"This is the only entrance to your common room. There are desks and furniture for you to use as your discretion. The password is unity and will not change so be careful who you share it with."

They nodded as he said the password and then led the students inside. The common room was done in creams and purples, not wanting to choose one house over the other. There was an area by the fire with couches and chairs, an area where the desks were set up much like the library. There was also bookshelves and a place with a chess set already set up for them to use. Sirius stopped in front of the fireplace, motioning for the student to stop and sit. After they did, he continued with the information they needed.

"To promote house unity, you will be made an example of. You will be sharing a room with people from a different house. As only three girls came back, you will all be in one room. The faculty know Harry and Draco are together, and through some things they can tell if they wish, will be in a room together. Neville, you and Dean will actually be sharing as there are more of your house. We also put Ron and Semus with Theo. We hope you all can get passed prejudice and war. Everyone lost something, whether 18 years ago or two, please remember that."

They watched as Sirius left and then went to find their rooms. Hermione, Lavender, and Pansy found theirs first and left the boys till the morning. Harry and Draco found their room, leaving the other to find their own. Walking in, Draco started open doors, while Harry waved his wand to put their bed together.

"Our own bath. Harry, come look."

Harry walked over to his boyfriend and looked in. The bathroom was nice. It had a seperate bath and shower, both looking like three or four could fit at once. The savior blushed at the thought and turned back to their room.

"I'm tired, love. You ready?" he asked, opening his trunk for his boxers.

Draco turned and leaned against the doorway. "To sleep with you wrapped in my arms, always."

Harry just shook his head and smiled as he walked by his boyfriend, shutting the door. Draco pulled his own pajamas out and changed while Harry was in the bathroom. When his love got out, Draco took his toothbrush to brush his teeth before getting into bed. When he was finished, he saw his boyfriend, the young man that held his heart, laying in waiting for him. It made his heart swell at the smile that graced his face made whatever would happen worth it. Harry moved the comforter in invitation and Draco crawled in beside him. He pulled the dark haired gryffindor to him, sighing as Harry laid his head in it's spot on Draco's chest. Neither said anything as they simply held each other, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! More to come as I build up the next part of the story through the stages of Drarry's relationship. Don't forget to update! :)B**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Next one, no AN really. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

 _Moving his head, he saw his hands were chained to the wall above him, his ankles to the floor below him. He couldn't see anything but darkness, always darkness. He had no sense of time, of place, of anything really. Where was he? Why wasn't anyone looking for him? Why did the old man leave him here? Why hadn't the same man not been back for his daily bout of abuse and rape. His daughter. Most of all he hoped his daughter was alright, that she wasn't getting hurt by the old man as well. He'd already lost one child, a son, and he really hoped the baby girl was alive._

" _Mr. Potter sirs, yous gots to eat. Wes are trying to gets you out. The bad man is gone and Dobby's Harry Potter defeated the snake man. Wes are sorry its taking so long."_

 _He looked at the elf. He couldn't speak, not really his throat was dry and achy. Why did they say Harry Potter like he wasn't there. He was Harry Potter._

" _Harry...C'mon love, wake up for me."_

 _Harry heard the voice, the one that wakes him every time. Now knowing this was the same dream yet again; he blinked his eyes open._

"What did I do this time?" he whispered, letting Draco hold him.

Nothing was said for a long time. Both young men really didn't understand the dream Harry had been having since the first night back.

"The usual, Harry. This is starting to scare me." the blonde whispered, kissing the head in front of him.

"Me too." Harry whispered.

The sun starting to rise, both knowing they had to get up for class. Harry used the shower first since Draco tended to take a bit longer in the bathroom. The dark haired man took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see his love sitting on the bed, patiently waiting. Harry smiled and kissed his blonde before the door could be shut once more. Walking to their shared wardrobe, Harry pulled out his robes for the day. He had gotten everything but the tie in place when the door opened.

He watched through the mirror as Draco walked toward him, nothing but a towel. Boundaries started getting pushed again and seeing that pale skin did many naughty things to Harry's insides. Draco smirked at the reflection looking him as he stopped behind his boyfriend.

"I love you." he stated.

"I love you too. Do you think I should tell papa about the dream?"

Draco pulled back so Harry could tie the tie, reaching for his own set of robes. Harry hadn't asked that question before, but Draco had thought it. Should Remus and Sirius know about the dream? Was it something they could help with or just some fear Harry had about babies. They were both scared of babies right now, which is why they hadn't gotten to penetration of any kind yet. Not that they weren't close. They were getting there.

It was just listening to his boyfriend talk of a son they had lost and a daughter that was taken from him, it was a lot to take in. What Draco wanted to know more though, was why Harry was having the dream in the first place. He noticed Harry watching him and remembered the question.

He let out a sigh. "I think it is time to, yes. I just don't understand why the elves call you Mr. Potter and then mention you like you're two different people. Let alone the baby thing, and who's the old man?"

Harry could see this was scaring Draco just as much. He pulled the blonde into his hands and wrapped his arms around him. The slytherin let out a breath and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his forehead. Neither boy said anything, just content to be close to each other. A knock sounded on the door, Hermione's voice letting them know they were heading to the hall for breakfast. Both boys pulled back, kissing lightly, before Draco took Harry hand, leading them both out for breakfast with their bags on their shoulder.

"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked, seeing his friend not his usual self.

Harry nodded, taking the hot tea from Draco. "Just some weird dream. It's alright."

The rest, but Hermione, took that at face value, digging into the meal. She didn't say anything though, to which Harry was grateful. He didn't know how to word the dream and the feeling behind it. Feeling eyes on him, he turned and saw Remus and Sirius looking at him. The gryffindor smiled, letting them know silently he'd talk later. They nodded and went back to their own meal. Harry didn't know how they could know something was off, but Remus probably could through his wolf sense. Due to that, he's probably talked to Sirius, who was just as intuitive due to being a dog animagus. While he know they meant well, Harry wasn't used to so many caring about why he wasn't sleeping.

"You ready?" Harry asked, putting his cup down and facing Draco.

Draco smiled. "Yes, you should talk to him during our free period."

Harry nodded. "I will. Stay with me?"

"Always."

The rest of the returning students watched as the couple got up and then looked at each other.

"It's like the last seven years never existed." Theo stated.

"I'm sure if Lucius wasn't an ass and Voldemort wasn't a thing; that would have happened sooner." Pansy stated.

"Aye, I like them that way. He's good for Harry." Seamus added.

Ron and Hermione didn't add input, but quickly followed their friends to the Defense lesson. They got there to see Harry with his head down and Draco running his fingers through his hair. They took their desk in front of the boys and turned to silently ask what was up. Draco just smiled and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. The young man sat up and fixed his glasses, making sure they were straight. The rest of the class started to make their way in, Remus closing the door behind himself.

Remus glanced at Harry, noticing he didn't sleep well again. He knew his son enough to know he wouldn't talk till he was ready. He was like James in that way, and no one was going to make him. The wolf just hoped Harry was at least talking to Draco.

"Alright class. Today we are covering shields. I know this was covered before, but there are ways to make them stronger. Today, you will be making notes on the chapter beginning on page 202. The ways to make your shields stronger are very complex, the more you know, the stronger the shield. This also helps in things like occlumency, which will be studied starting next week. This is very important and I know note taking isn't fun. This is why I won't be assigning your essay till we have discussed and practiced the techniques."

Remus watched as the students got out their books and turned to the page, taking out parchment and quills to start writing. He wasn't lying about needing to do it this way. There were different types of shields, and some that couldn't be helped. With going into occlumency, they needed to know this. Harry, Remus already knew, couldn't keep Voldemort out because of the horcrux. He also knew whatever was bothering Harry could be his mind not shutting off, hoping this will help. The boys had still been studying Severus' notes and the wolf had a theory on his son's sleeping habit; nothing to due with activity with Draco either.

Harry couldn't focus, all he could feel was what it was like to be in that dark room, chained to the wall. He closed his eyes and then opened them trying to focus. It wasn't working and he knew that the young man beside him knew as well. Harry sat back and closed his book, laying his quill on top of it.

"Love?"

Harry shook his head and got up. It couldn't wait anymore, he had to ask about it. He quietly walked up to his papa's desk.

"Papa." he whispered. He was trying to call him professor with the other students, but he was out of options.

"What is it? You alright?" Remus asked, concern in his voice.

Harry just shook his head. Remus could see the tears in his sons eyes and wished he could hug the boy.

"Class you may leave to continue in the library for you research. Quiz next time to see what you learned."

The class put their things up and filed out. Harry nodded at Draco, silently letting him know he could go. The blonde smiled and left with Hermione and Ron, but let them know he didn't want to go far. The other two nodded and they sat in the hall, pulling out their book and discussing what they read thus far.

Remus pulled out his wand and waved it at the door, shutting it and locking it. He then turned to his son. "What's wrong cub?"

Harry threw his arms around his father, not knowing how to start.

"Is it Draco?" Remus whispered, letting out a sigh when Harry shook his head no.

"Talk to me, son."

Harry pulled back and sat in a chair on the other side of the professor's desk. The wolf patiently waited for his cub to say what was bothering him. After a bit, Harry let it out. He told him about the dream and the confusing thoughts he was now having. Draco not really knowing what it could mean either. Both boys were at a loss, and the marauder listened. He had an idea, but it couldn't be possible. It was something Charlus had with James, but with James being dead, there was no way Harry could do it. He saw Harry looking at him, wanting his father to tell him he wasn't crazy.

"It's a bearer thing, but one that shouldn't be happening to you. Your dad had a connection with Charlus. It was how we knew when Charlus and John were attacked, we just didn't get there in time. Messed James up for weeks, it did. With James not being here, you shouldn't be having these visions, if you will. I will ask Sirius if his uncle's journal has anything either. We also have the Potter ones, if you want those."

Harry thought on that, and everything he had learned since defeating Voldemort. If he should only have the connection with James, why was he having it. He knew his father was waiting on him to process, but he couldn't think of what to process. He felt weird and tried to get up, everything going black.

" _If anyone can hear me, tell padfoot and moony it was wormtail. I'm in the lost room in the unused part of the school. A house elf just told me. Merlin, please help me. I need to find her before Albus hurts her."_

" _HARRY!"_

Harry opened his eyes to see Remus and now Sirius in the room with him. "What happened?"

"You got up to leave and dropped, just fainted. I couldn't wake you so had Draco get your godfather." Remus explained.

Harry looked at everyone, seeing the worry and concern on everyone's face. He didn't know what just happened, but wanted to discuss with Hermione, Draco, and Ron first.

"Sorry, maybe I'm more tired than I thought, papa."

Remus pulled him into his embrace. "I cleared you and Draco for the afternoon, go rest."

Harry just nodded and let his friends lead him out. No one talked as they went back into their room. Harry shut the door and saw his friend's still having looks of worry. He explained the dream once again and then what he discussed with his father.

"Why did you faint, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm not sure, but something happened while I was out."

He then went into what he heard. It was like second year all over again. Harry just wanted to be normal. Sometimes being a Potter sucked, but what was he to do. At least he had his friends.

"We will figure this out, Harry. We will."

He heard Ron state and all he could think of was, " _I hope so."_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I know, I know...but I had to help open another store. I was also contemplating on how to do the dreams. Hope you like this. :)B**_

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of the shower and glanced at the clock on their nightstand. He sighed as it read 6:00 am, on a Saturday. These dreams were really getting to Harry. Whatever it was, was now trying to get a message to Sirius and Remus. Draco couldn't help but worry. Especially since Harry had told him the message used his parent's nicknames from school. He and Hermione had stayed in the library researching while Ron took Harry to fly last night and the only thing they came up with was what they already knew. One- they were using the unused part of the school, which may be why Harry's having these strange dreams, and two-the only person Harry should have this kind of connection to was his father.

Hermione explained more on the connection with Voldemort, but this was different to them both. Harry's scar wasn't hurting, he just wasn't able to sleep. He and the girl were thinking they were going to have to talk to the marauders and Harry wasn't going to like it. The dark haired Gryffindor hated to see his papa worry, especially with the full moon coming up this next week. Draco just couldn't see anything else to help. That and he knew Remus was worrying anyway. He looked toward the bathroom door as it opened and light spread throughout the room. Harry came in trying to be quiet and stopped when he noticed the blond awake.

"Sorry, love." he whispered.

Draco just smiled and lifted the comforter, inviting his boyfriend into the bad. Harry smiled, still in boxers, and climbed next to the blond. Neither said anything, just cuddled to into each other. They hadn't done much in the last week, but kiss and hold hands. Harry wasn't up for it, nor was Draco for that matter. It was like they took two steps back from where they were when these dreams started taking a toll on the bespeckled man. Draco started running his hand through Harry's hair and smiled as he heard a sigh from the man now laying on his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" Draco whispered.

Harry sighed and turned so he could look at his partner. "I'm gonna have to tell them, aren't I?"

Draco nodded. "I think so, yea. Remus is already worried about you, Sirius as well, love. I will back you whatever you decide, though."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss the blond's lips. "Now before I chicken out."

"Alright, we should get dressed before I change my mind."

The boys got up and slipped on some jeans and tees before walking through the halls to the marauder's quarters. Neither said anything, just held hands as they walked. They turned the corner and found Annaleise Dumbledore crying in the hallway. Harry turned to Draco before letting his hand go and walking slowly to the eleven year old.

"You alright?" he whispered.

She jumped a bit, wiping her eyes when she noticed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy looking at her.

She shook her head. "I'm trying to find Professor Lupin's rooms. I think I got lost. It's just I haven't been sleeping and having strange dreams. I was hoping he and Professor Black could help."

Harry glanced at Draco, seeing the same confusion he felt reflecting back in those grey eyes. He turned back to the small girl and sighed.

"We were going there as well. We can help you."

She smiled and something about the expression on her face made Draco question it. She had this familiarity about her and he couldn't figure it out. Harry helped the girl up and they they continued their way to the professor's quarters. Draco knocked on the door and then they waited. The two boys had walked in on the older men more than once and neither wanted to see that again, especially with the girl with them. The door opened to Sirius looking out at them, only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"Pup, Draco, Ms. Dumbledore? Everything ok?" he questioned.

"We need to talk, Padfoot."

"Padfoot, wait...your Padfoot, Professor?" Annaleise asked as they shut the door.

"Yes, since we were 15, why? Moony, it's Harry and Draco and they brought a friend."

"Moony too. This is so weird." the young girl stated.

Remus came out, wearing a robe and sitting next to his mate. "What's weird, Ms. Dumbledore?"

"I've been having dreams where someone is asking me to find Padfoot and Moony. The voice says he's in the lost room. Do you know the lost room?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other as the girl explained why she was there.

"A man asked you this, Annaleise?"

She nodded, "Yes, Harry. I know it sounds bad, but I swear I'm not crazy."

"Oh I know, I've been having the same one. It's why Draco and I were coming."

He looked back to his papa. "The man also mentions wormtail, papa."

The adults look from their son to the girl experiencing the same thing to the blond next to their cub. Remus looked at Sirius and nodded before turning to the two people that needed reassurance about something.

"Hermione came to me yesterday before going to the library to meet Draco. She asked if maybe the connection with Voldemort was why you hadn't been having this strange connection with this person. She also asked if we were 100 percent sure James died. I told her yes, but she gave us a theory."

"What? Papa what?" Harry asked, almost too scared to know the answer.

Draco took his boyfriend's hand in reassurance and listened to what the older man had to say. Annaleise was holding onto the words her professor was saying as well.

Sirius leaned forward a bit and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione thinks it's James in the room. That Albus did something that night and that's why you are hearing the person. She also thinks Annaleise is your sister."

Harry turned his head to look at the small girl to see her looking at him. If that was true then Albus had found out about his dad; used him, tortured him, raped him.

"Love, that would make the children comment valid. The person in your dream thinks his son is gone and his daughter's in danger. You and Annaleise could fit that. Also explained why the house elves called you Mr. Potter and Harry Potter at the same time."

"Then who was James Potter when Lily died and I got my scar? It doesn't make sense."

"That what we thought, I've been digging since Remus is resting for next week. One of our order members, Gideon Prewett went missing. He was Molly's brother. Fabian died, but Gideon was in St. Mungos and then disappeared the same night. We're thinking Albus took him."

"My daddy wouldn't do anything bad though. He was a good daddy." Annaleise stated for the first time since explaining the dreams.

How to tell the girl that while Albus Dumbledore had good intentions, he always was out for himself and for the "greater good" everyone else be damned. Remus looked at the girl and moved to hopefully offer comfort.

"Your father helped me out a lot when I went to school here. It if wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met the people that led to my mate and my son. However, no one really knew him. He was just as power hungry as Voldemort and was willing to do anything for that power. I'm sorry honey, and I know you won't believe. That's ok because he's your daddy. If I find Harry's daddy though, I will not like your daddy anymore."

She looked at the werewolf and nodded. "If Harry's daddy is my daddy, I don't think I'd like my daddy very much either. He kept Harry's daddy away from him."

The men all smiled and then it got quiet. No one really knew what to say about what Hermione thought. They could all see her reasoning though. Harry scooted to where Draco could wrap him in his arms, holding him close to his body. Not that Draco minded, quite the opposite. Remus sighed and pulled Sirius to him while they waited for the younger pupils to process everything. Sirius let himself be pulled to the other and sighed as well. He didn't know all that Hermione had discussed with his husband.

He thought on it, same as Harry he supposed. The lost room though, that was different. They had found every room in every part of the castle when they went to school so long ago. They had even found rooms in the area the returning students were in.

"Moony...what if it's the room we found seventh year? No listen, we found the part the kids are using that year and us three always went there for "Moony time" with James. We always called it the lost room so no one knew, especially Peter. Hell, I don't even think we told Lily about it."

Everyone looked at Sirius and the werewolf, wondering if the dog was onto something. Remus furrowed his brow to think on what his mate was thinking. It made sense because of the messages from the two kids. Sirius was right, they called it the lost room and they never told anyone what room it was.

"Harry call Blimpy."

Harry nodded and did. The elf came quickly, asking what was needed.

"Can you sense James Potter in this castle?" Remus asked the elf, knowing as head elf, he'd be able to sense all members of the Potter family.

They all watched as the elf closed his eyes and stood silently. No one said anything, and tried not to breathe too loudly encase they disturb the creature. They watched as the elf opened his eyes and turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Master Moony, Master James Potters is heres. He's in a locked room and the magics is hards to figures out."

Harry sat up at that, almost hitting Draco. He turned and silently said sorry. Remus then looked at his son and moved forward a bid.

"Harry I need you to concentrate. The connection can work both ways. You need to let him know we know and will get him out as soon as we can. Blimpy find the elves in the kitchen and see which ones are feeding James, please. We need to know what magic was used."

Blimpy snapped his fingers and popped out of sight.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

" _Who's there?"_

" _James, are you James?"_

" _Yes, who's this? Am I crazy?"  
_

" _No, I'm going to help you. Your house elf let us know where you were after Moony and Padfoot asked him. They are coming for you. Please hold on."_

" _Alright. Who are you?"_

" _You won't believe me but know you will see me soon. Oh, and your daughter is safe as the old man is dead now."_

" _Oh, thank goodness. Thank you."_

Harry opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"He knows and I let him know his daughter was alright. I don't think he knows who much time as passed, and I didn't tell him who I was. He kept saying I was gone in the dreams."

Everyone nodded and then waited so they could start planning on how to get James Potter out of whatever hell hole he was in within the castle walls.

* * *

To the person who asked if it was James, good job. I'm sure the rest thought that anyway. Thanks for your support and waiting for this chapter. The next will hopefully be up soon, still trying to figure that out as well as the movement for Harry and Draco's relationship. Please leave comments below. :)B


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here's the next one. Hope you like how I did it. :)B**_

* * *

Since they were at an impasse, Harry and Draco took Annaleise back to the Gryffindor tower before going back to their own room. All three were quiet, but that was to be expected with the news they found out. The girl couldn't believe her daddy would do that to Harry's daddy, but hopeful everything would turn out alright in the end. All she knew was when her daddy visited at the cottage was how special he kept saying she was, that her papa would be proud if he was still alive to see how much she had learned. If James Potter was her papa, well...she didn't really know what to think. When they reached the tower, she said her thanks and the boys watched her go through the portrait before heading back to their own corridor.

Draco pulled Harry into a classroom and locked the door behind, pulling the slightly younger man to him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Harry knew what he was doing and welcomed the comfort greatly. James Potter was alive, he was here in this castle somewhere. Harry couldn't believe it. His family was here, always been here. He really hated the ex-headmaster at the thought he had to endure all that pain and abuse when his father was here being raped and tortured by that man. Harry pulled back so he could look at his boyfriend and smiled when Draco offered a smile himself. Harry nodded, letting the other man know he was alright and just processing.

Draco moved his hands to cup his boyfriend's face and leaned in to give a small kiss of assurance. Harry smiled into the kiss and welcomed it greatly, realizing how much he missed the man holding him, and told him as much.

"I know, love. I've missed you too. I understand though. These dreams were taking a toll on both of us. How about tomorrow, as I'm sure Hermione will want to know everything, we take time for us. No one else?" Draco offered.

Harry's smile had gotten bigger at the suggestion and leaned to kiss Draco, deepening the kiss. Both men moaned at the feeling of tongues dancing, the blond's arms tightening around Harry's waist. Not that Harry minded, not even a little. He moved his hands to where his arms were around the blond's neck, holding him in place as the kiss continued. They both missed this too much and soon, they found themselves with Harry's back against a wall. Harry moaned as Draco's hands wondered under his shirt, loving the feel of his boyfriend's hands on his skin. Draco didn't wonder too far, but the snogging was worth it till air was needed. Draco rested his forehead against the other, both panting and trying to gain some oxygen.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back.

The young men stayed in that position for a few moments before deciding to head to breakfast since they were up. Draco pulled back just enough to grab Harry's hand and lead him out of the now unlocked door of the classroom. There weren't very many up, but given it was Saturday, they weren't surprised. Draco let Harry sit first before taking a seat across from him so they could talk easier. They didn't discuss what happened in Remus and Sirius' quarters because anyone could hear that. Harry smiled and nodded to someone behind Draco. The blond turned to see the little girl who was most likely a Potter and smiled as well. She blushed and waved, walking beside another first year student.

"Are you alright with that?" Draco asked, turning back to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I don't like what had to happen for that, and what probably happened after that, but I'm alright with her. It wasn't her fault, Draco."

"I agree. At least it answers a question or two."

"What answers a question?"

Both boys jumped a bit to see Hermione smirking and sitting next to Harry, Ron next to Draco.

"The dreams. We figured it out. Talked with the mutts this morning. Your theory is probably spot on." Draco informed them.

"What theory?" Ron asked.

"I haven't gotten to tell you yet. Today, love." Hermione explained, silently signalling they had ears listening.

Ron nodded and started to eat the food piled on his plate. No one said much else, letting two of them eat. Harry was slowly sipping a tea and Draco wasn't too far behind him on his. They all looked up as the familiar noise of mail was flying through the air and watched as the Weasley's new owl landed in front of Harry. Harry sighed and picked it up, not really wanting to read whatever was on it. The others watched as Harry silently opened the letter and his face said all they needed to know. Oh sure, they didn't know what was in the letter, but ever since the library, Molly Weasley has been trying to get her nose in Harry's business. Harry just sat the parchment down and let Draco take it.

The blond read it and was a bit upset. This one wasn't about Harry being gay, but about him. How dirty the Malfoy's played to get what they wanted. How Draco was using him, manipulating him into getting some status back with being accepted by the chosen one. He couldn't stand to read all of it and set it aflame. Ron just shrugged, knowing his mother was about to lose Harry for good and no one was going to stop it. He knew Lily would support him, given how the four of Harry's parents were before that Halloween night. They also knew that's all Harry cared about at the moment.

"Harry."

Harry turned to see Annaleise standing with the girl she walked in with. He nodded for her to go on and so she did.

"Thank you for this morning. Um, if what was said is true…"

"I would be happy to talk some more with you, Annaleise. Believe me, I'm as confused as you are."

She smiled and nodded, turning without saying anything else. Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron, silently asking for details, and Draco just smiling at him.

"We found her on the way to papa's. She has been having dreams about Padfoot and Moony too, she just didn't know who they were."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit and Ron just look confused. After they were all finished, two of the trio followed their friend and his boyfriend back the rooms. No one said anything till they were in Harry and Draco's room, glad no other "eighth year" was up yet. Hermione and Ron sat on the bed, while Draco took a chair and Harry just stood up. The blond sat quietly while he let Harry explain everything from what they found out just hours ago.

"The lover's."

"What?" All three boys looked at the girl in the room.

"That's the portrait he's behind. The lover's. It's the only room rumored to have the things Harry explained in the dreams. Before the portrait was put there, it was used for punishments. They put the lover's there to hide what was inside. If they used it for "Moony time" as Sirius called, it would make sense. It had things to help with the wolf if needed."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Down the hall on the left. Only about five feet, maybe six." she whispered.

Harry left the room without a word and the other three knew. He was going to that portrait and seeing if he could figure out how to get in it. They hurriedly went after him and stopped next to him. The lover's was two boys and Hermione gasped. They all looked at her and she just kept looking at the framed canvas.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

She moved and looked at the two looking at her and smiling. She has seen this portrait in a book and couldn't believe it was that easy. She looked at the boys with her to see they were just as confused. She held up a finger for them to wait and started to go over what all she found out, whether through books or someone telling it to her. She walked around and mumbled to herself, about what the others couldn't figure out. Harry looked back at the portrait, trying to figure out what she saw in it. Something about these men seemed familiar to her and Harry couldn't make it out.

"Harry, is that the hallows?" Ron whispered, pointing to an area in the sky.

Harry looked and sure enough it was the hallows symbol in the cloud. He looked back to the men, one winking this time and figured it out.

"Albus and Gellert."

They nodded at him, and the other two boys mouths dropped in surprise.

"It's passworded, Hermione. It has to be. He's done something to it." Harry stated.

Hermione came back and looked at the portrait. "Harry, if he used hallow magic, you broke the wand. It'll have to be opened another way."

Harry turned to look at her. "I have the cloak in my trunk. If my dad is in there, shouldn't our family magic be enough? We were descended from Ignotus."

Hermione thought on something and they all turned in surprise at a noise. They found Sirius and Remus walking up to them and waited. Hermione explained what they were doing and what Harry just suggested. The professors looked at the portrait, Sirius letting Remus think on it. Remus was always the one to figure these things out, much like Hermione for Harry, he was sure. Remus studied the portrait and then looked at Harry. There was one way, one way he couldn't be sure, but it just might work.

"Let me see your hand son."

Harry held out his hand and Remus pricked his finger. They all watched as Remus took the finger and touched it to the cloud. After they pulled back, they waited. If Albus used hallow magic, Harry's blood may work. It might take Annaliese's though, Remus was hoping not. For a bit nothing happened, and they could see some of the other eighth years making there way out for the day. They weren't seen though as Sirius put a barrier up as soon as he heard the entrance open.

"Maybe we ne…" Sirius didn't finish as the portrait started to change.

They all watched as the lover's looked up and then back at them as they disappeared and an opening to whatever was behind it appeared. Harry looked at his papa, silently asking what now. Remus looked at Sirius and the dog nodded. He moved in front of everyone and walked through, lighting his wand tip so they could see. When they got in, Harry knew which way to look. He saw a person with his arms chained, ankles too. It was like he was an animal. What got him though was the eyes that looked at them when he saw the light through the opening. Harry ran to him, ignoring the others.

"Are you James Potter?"

The man lifted his head some more and Harry watched as recognition to something showed on his face. He turned back to the others.

"Sirius, you first. Slow."

Padfoot nodded and came up to his cub and his friend, brother. He could see the tears starting to fall from the man being held down by chains and immediately unlocked them. The man started to lose balance and Sirius held him. The other's watched as the dog picked up his friend and looked at them.

"Moony, before leaving I need Harry's cloak. I don't want him seen. Cub, go get McGonagall. Ron, you and Hermione get Pomfrey. I'm taking him to our quarters."

Remus summoned the cloak as the others left to do what was asked. After getting the cloak in hand, Remus walked slowly to his mate and friend. James looked like he was just bone. He was naked and dirty and his eyes held no life in them.

"Oh, Prongs. I wish we knew sooner." He whispered, covering his friend up.

James cuddled closer to Sirius and Remus led them out and to their rooms. McGonagall was waiting with Harry and Draco when they got there, not really knowing why they asked for her to come to their rooms. Remus opened the door and held it for his mate, nodding for them to follow. Harry kept close to Draco, who wrapped him in his arms as soon as they were in a chair, Harry in his lap.

"What's going on and what are you carrying, Sirius?"

"As soon as Poppy gets here, we'll explain. Seems we found Annaleise Dumbledore's other parent but he's sick."

"He?"

The marauder's just nodded and waited for the rest of the group to get there. Minerva watched as each marauder had a hand under what she assumed was Harry's cloak and soothing whoever was under it. She also watched the younger men. Harry wasn't taking his eyes from the person under the cloak and Draco was whispering things in his ear while running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. They jumped when Hermione opened the door, Ron and Pomfrey behind her. She sat in the floor, pulling Ron with her while the older of the group had a discussion. The students listened as Remus and Sirius explained the dreams Harry was having, his likely sister as well, to the portrait and how it opened. The dark magic Albus used to hide him and who was under the cloak.

"James Potter died, I saw it." Minerva stated.

Sirius just looked at her and moved the cloak. The two women gasped and the nurse went into work mode. They watched as she took her wand out and started working on the man. The man still hadn't said anything, but they watched as he kept his eyes closed. They did watch as he turned his head into Sirius' stomach and kept a hold of Remus' hand, clutching onto it like a lifeline.

"He's very malnourished and has been raped repeatedly. He may need a mind healer to get past the emotional abuse, but physically he's healed nicely. Albus I guess wanted him to stay as healthy as possible."

"Babies, he wanted babies."

Everyone turned to look at the man still laying as close as he could to the men that loved him greatly. The older women not knowing what he meant looked at his companions, Draco held Harry close glad the old man was already gone, and the two on the floor just watched. Sirius started playing with the hair of the man in his lap and looked down.

"He's gone, love. Never coming back. How much do you think you could take today?" he whispered.

James looked up at him, not wanting to sit up yet. "Why? What's happened?"

Remus could see the worry and fear in his other mate and hated it. He leaned over so James could see them both and sighed. "It's 1998, James. You've missed a lot."

They all watched as the man started to cry, turning into his friends, one time lovers. It was breaking Harry's heart to see his dad like that. They had conjured a blanket to put over the stag, but Harry didn't care. He moved from the lap he was on and kneeled at the couch, taking his father's hand. James jumped a bit and then turned, looking at the young man. Harry could see the cofusion as the hurt man looked into the green of Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes.

"I didn't die that night. I've been here this whole time. I couldn't hear you, I'm so sorry." Harry stated, his own tear making trails down his cheeks.

James fully turned and looked at the man next to him. He glanced at Remus, who nodded, and then back to Harry.

"Harry, my Harry." he pulled Harry to him and the older women snuck out, Ron and Hermione as well.

Draco stayed, knowing Harry would need him, as he watched father and son reunite finally.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked how I did this. I liked ending it this way. The next chapter will be all Drarry they have some much needed alone time. Please leave a comment on how you liked this one. :)B**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_This one is short as I have work tomorrow and I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm trying to figure out how to approach James to begin his part of the story. I almost have it worked out. This is what has been taking so long. For the long wait, I give you a bit of Drarry in a private moment. This is mostly a lemon, just a small one. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but they need to progress at some point and it's been a few months in this timeline for the story. Hope you enjoy. :)B_**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling a tad overwhelmed. Yesterday, they had found his dad. A man everyone thought was dead. He had so much he wanted to ask his dad; he just didn't know how. James Potter had been through hell and back, just as his son; however, it was different. Harry didn't need a mind reader, not to the extinct that his dad did; at all really. He smiled as he felt his boyfriend pulling him closer, a breath on his neck letting him know Draco wasn't quite awake yet. Harry slowly turned around to see the peaceful look Draco wore in his sleep. Harry loved seeing him this way, not a care in the world.

While awake, they had a lot to worry about. Lines they hadn't crossed because they were both scared as hell a baby would come of it. Harry was also the reason. His abuse was quite different than Draco's and longer. Draco, of course, had all the information after Harry's magic lashed out at him during a snog session that went too far. Harry was saddened that they couldn't be as physical as he wanted, and he really wanted to be. Their connection though, had a way of letting the other know when not to push. The darker man smiled as his pale counterpart opened his eyes.

The blond smiled and leaned closer to kiss his boyfriend. Harry welcomed the kiss and pushed to deepen it, Draco letting him. Draco pushed back and Harry laid on his back as they moved. Draco hovered a tad over the man under him as hands begin to wonder. They had wondered before, having long since been comfortable with skin not covered by the boxers they wore to bed. A sigh left Harry as Draco's lips followed his fingers down his jaw and starting down his torso. The feelings erupting within the Gryffindor had him wanting to try again. He moved his hands and pushed a bit, Draco getting the hint and moving his body fully on top of him. Harry's legs spread just enough for Draco to settle comfortably over him and a moan came out as their lips danced once again. Tongues started to dance as Draco's hips pushed a tad downwards. Harry's moan gained altitude and he pushed his hips to meet his boyfriends.

They started a dance and Harry threw his head back as Draco's hand palmed him through his shorts.

"Merlin, Draco….more, please…."

He felt Draco smile against his chest as his hand moved into the hole in front of the shorts, wrapping his hand around the man under him.

"That what you want, love. Want me touching you?"

Harry just moaned, knowing an answer wasn't needed. They hadn't explored enough for the submission part of him to come into effect intimately and they were both alright with that.

"Can I…." Harry trailed off as his fingers played with the top of Draco's shorts.

Draco looked up at the other man and smiled. "Yes...please do."

Harry smiled and pushed Draco's shorts down, letting the blond kick them the rest of the way off. Draco's head the pillow besides Harry's head and the hand wrapped around him. This is what he craved, this intimacy with Harry. It was small yes, but he knew if they both waited, the sex would be worth it.

"Draco...please, please."

Draco looked up at him and sighed. "What love, tell me."

"Off, please...off." he whispered, moving his hips to help him understand.

Draco moved, their hands moving as well, taking Harry's boxers off. This was new and Draco was nervous. He was hoping Harry didn't react like last time, he'd hate himself if he did. After the shorts followed Draco's both young men looked at each other. Harry nodded and Draco moved his hips to where they could rub against each other, hoping since it wasn't a hand Harry would be ok.

"Sweet fucking Merlin…..please, please."

Draco smiled as Harry hands pulled their lips back together.

Holding himself on one arm, Draco slowly ran his fingers over the chest under him, letting Harry get used to him. The body under him was moving beautifully and Draco was hoping to take it up a notch. He moved his lips, tailing kisses down his mate's jaw.

"Can I touch you, love?" Draco whispered, biting Harry behind his ear.

Harry just nodded, not able to speak as he moans at the sensations in his body. Draco pushes up and looks at Harry as he moves his hands lower. Harry keeps his eyes on Draco as his boyfriend's breathing helps him relax. A loud moan comes out of Harry as his prick is wrapped in the hand he loved so much, nothing but the good sensations running through him. He picked up his hands and brought Draco's face back to his, tongues automatically dancing at the new step they reached.

Nothing but heavy breathing, pants, and moans coming from either boy as Draco wrapped his hand around both pricks, getting them where they need to go. To their surprise, it's Draco that cums first, Harry quickly following though. Draco makes sure to fall next to his love, taking him into his arms. Nothing is said for a bit as they both relax and their breath comes back to normal.

"I'm nervous." Harry whispers.

Draco runs his fingers through the other mans hair. He didn't say anything, knowing what Harry was feeling was big. He also knew Harry just needed to be held. The news of yesterday caught them both by surprise. James Potter was dead to the world. Draco knew his love was beating himself up for not figuring it out sooner.

"Love...Harry, look at me."

Harry turned to look at Draco, his arms holding his head up on the other man's chest.

Draco continued. "It's not your fault. It was the horcux that made it hard for the connection, it has to be. Please don't beat yourself up over it."

He could see the tears trying not to fall and moved to where they were sitting and he pulled Harry into his lap.

"I mean it. It's no one's fault but the old man that's dead. You and your sister will have him and your papa will help, we all will." Draco whispered into his lover's ear.

Harry just held him, letting the tears run silently. Draco knew just what he needed every time.

"Thank you, Draco. I love you."

Draco pulled back and cupped the face he loved in his hands.

"I love you too. What we just did, Harry...I'm so fucking proud of you, of us."

Harry blushed a bit, but a huge smile appeared. He could be touched, by his love. He could be touched, and not go into panic. He put his hands on Draco's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. "I'm so bloody happy about that, don't think I'm not."

Draco pulled back and saw something in the green eyes he loved. "What?"

"It's just, I thought I'd be more submissive. With the gene and all. I mean, in the Muggle world, submission is different than that. If I understand it correctly anyway."

Draco nodded. "I wasn't all that demanding either, but Harry...we may be in the future. I know what your talking about. Don't forget who lived in my house. He was a sadistic asshole and had all kinds of things he used for sex. Thankfully, nothing on me that one time with Aunty Bella and the other guy, but still."

Harry nodded. "You right. I know you said having today for us, but…"

"You want to see James." Draco finished for him.

Harry just nodded and Draco smiled. "Go shower, love. I'll sent a patronus to Remus to see if he's up for a visit."

Harry smiled and listened to what Draco instructed.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you liked this. It's important to see that with everything going on, they still get each other. This needed to be put in so that Harry could get out his nerves and Draco could help him. I really feel this was needed without the rest of the story. Please leave me a little note to let me know what you guys and gals thought :)B**_


End file.
